


Gimme Danger, Little Stranger

by lxdzxppxlin



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1974, F/M, another fanfiction with the title being an iggy pop / the stooges song, once again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdzxppxlin/pseuds/lxdzxppxlin
Summary: It's 1974, and 16-year-old Fiona is an American socialite, and a member of the wealthy Isley family, along with her 21-year-old sister, Vera.When Fiona and Vera's mother finds out about the Swan Song party nearby at the Hotel Bel-Air, she instantly chooses to take them with, despite Fiona not feeling up to the opportunity. After a bit of convincing from Vera, Fiona agrees to go.When they get there, Fiona encounters Jimmy Page, who she's convinced is not interested in her at first, but eventually, they develop a romance, and it leaves Fiona wondering if she wants to get out of the socialite life.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona sleeps in, but is woken up, thanks to her sister Vera knocking on the door. Their mother explains that there's going to be a party at the Hotel Bel-Air for the launching of Swan Song Records, and Fiona is instantly unenthusiastic. Vera convinces her to go, though.
> 
> Once they arrive to the party, Vera, being an extrovert, tries to get Fiona talking, and decides to introduce her to Jimmy Page, who is at the party. After talking to him for a period of time, Fiona starts feeling a little more comfortable.

_**May, 1974, Los Angeles** _

"Fiona, wake up!"

Fiona blinked a few times before waking up, not realizing she had slept in. She could hear her older sister Vera knocking on the door, and it sounded like whatever it was needed that required Fiona waking up, it was important. 

Slowly, Fiona got out of bed, and changed into a black t-shirt and shorts, heading out of her rather exquisite bedroom. Vera was standing there, with an excited look on her face.

"Finally, you're awake!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Mom has some _great_ news."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

_This better not be another social gathering. I hate those._

Vera and Fiona's mom didn't smile, although the news was apparently exciting. Well, she barely smiled anyway, and when she did, it was small.

"There's going to be a party at the Hotel Bel-Air to celebrate the launching of Swan Song Records."

Vera glanced at Fiona again, her smile remaining. "Isn't that exciting or what?"

_Ugh._

"Yeah, I guess." Fiona responded, not sounding too enthused.

"You sound disappointed. Shouldn't you be excited?" Vera asked. "Led Zeppelin's going to be there, so I'd be really excited if I were you."

"I'm just not really into social events. I never have been." Fiona answered. "I'm not a social butterfly."

"Well, this is just what happens when you're born into a wealthy family." Vera said. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Are you sure?" Fiona asked, sighing. 

"Parties aren't _all_ that bad. I can help you get talking with some people."

"Alright." 

"Also, the party's tonight in a few hours, ladies. You two might as well start thinking about what you want to wear."

Fiona and Vera watched as their mother left, and then looked at each other.

"By the way, sis, you're _not_ wearing any regular clothes, or you'll look boring."

"It's not boring if I don't choose to look _fancy_." Fiona said. 

"You're a socialite, and you're going to a party. Do you really want to just wear normal clothes?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. I don't see a problem."

Vera sighed. "Sorry, but you _have_ to look fancy. Now, come on. I might as well get you dressed."

Fiona followed Vera into the dressing room, and she instantly started to feel uncomfortable. She just wished she could wear whatever she wanted. She hated being a socialite. She wished she could just be...normal.  
  


It didn't take long for Vera to get Fiona dressed up and put her hair in a ponytail. Fiona looked at herself in the mirror, and she did like the white dress she was wearing. It looked Victorian, in a way. 

"Do I need makeup?" Fiona asked, looking at Vera.

"Hm...I don't know." Vera answered. "I think you look fine without it."

_Thank God._

Then, Vera put some heels on Fiona, and smiled.

"Wow. You look _amazing_."

"Thanks."

"Before I get myself dressed, would you say you feel a little more confident about the party?"

Fiona shrugged. "I guess."

Vera smiled. "Good."

*******

Once Fiona, Vera, and their mother got into the limousine that would take them to the Hotel Bel-Air, Fiona started to feel a little nervous again. 

_There's going to be so much people, and I guarantee quite a handful will recognize me._

"Hey, are you okay?" Vera asked.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, just a little nervous again."

"You'll be fine. It won't be as bad as you think. Besides, once you see this hotel, you'll be amazed. It's _super_ pretty. Very fancy-looking. I've been there before with Mom before you were born."

Fiona stared out the window, watching as the buildings, cars, and people passed by. It took about an half hour to arrive, and Fiona's eyes widened when she saw the hotel. 

_Holy crap. It's beautiful._

Fiona was the first to get out of the limousine, followed by Vera, and then their mother. As they headed inside, Fiona couldn't stop herself from looking around. Lots of guests were showing up, and thankfully, Fiona didn't recognize most of them.

"Where's the party?" Fiona asked.

"In the venue." Her mother answered.

Fiona and Vera followed her and the other guests into the venue, and Fiona tried to calm herself down, once she started feeling nervous once again. She then felt Vera grab her arm.

"Come on, let me get you talking with some people. I have the _perfect_ idea."

Vera then led Fiona over to a table, and Fiona was instantly able to recognize someone there. The long, curly black hair gave it pretty much all away.

"Vera, are you s—"

"Now, say hello." 

_Come on, Fiona. It's not that difficult._

Before she could even say anything, the man turned around, and Fiona noticed he was wearing a black velvet blazer. After seeing that his eyes were green, Fiona was definitely certain it was Jimmy Page himself Vera was making her talk to.

"Well, this is nice." Jimmy said, a smile forming on his face. "Aren't you two from the famous Isley family? I swear I've seen photos before."

"Indeed we are." Vera answered. "Also, don't mind Fiona. She's not too much of a talker. I'm helping her out, I guess."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You didn't _have_ to tell him that."

Vera ignored what Fiona had said. "Anyways, we're both _really_ glad to be here, especially since we get to see our favorite people."

She glanced at Fiona. "Right?"

Fiona nodded. "Y-yeah."

_I wish I could be as sociable as her._

"Favorite people?" Jimmy repeated. "Well, that's something the others and I hear a lot, but I still find it flattering."

Fiona felt relieved that Jimmy seemed to be talking to Vera more, and she hoped it would stay that way, but then Jimmy's eyes eventually landed on her, taking away all of the relief she had previously felt. At that moment, Vera looked at Fiona and Jimmy.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to talk, I guess."

Fiona watched as Vera left, and she felt awkward. 

_What am I even supposed to say?  
_

Fiona glanced back at Jimmy, who didn't seem to mind her shyness. 

"You can sit down if you want." He said. 

"A-alright."

Fiona went to sit down at the table, sitting across from Jimmy. 

"So, you're Fiona, right?" Jimmy asked. 

Fiona nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, you were named well. Fiona is honestly one of the most beautiful names I've heard."

Fiona laughed a little. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. It's just a really lovely name."

A shy smile formed on Fiona's face. "Well, thanks."

"Anyways, what's the socialite life like? It must be interesting being in a wealthy family."

Fiona sighed. "For me, it's not that fun, honestly. I just want to live my own life. Vera loves it, though. I don't like looking all fancy, and I don't really enjoy going to social gatherings, because of how many people are there." 

"I can see how that would be bothersome for a shy person."

Fiona nodded. "My mom and Vera expect me to be a social butterfly by now, but it's not happening. It makes me feel like something is wrong with me, sometimes."

"Well, some people aren't really into socializing, or are just shy. I don't see why they can't accept that."

"Probably because of the parties and everything." 

Fiona looked behind her and noticed Vera talking to lots of people. She was smiling and laughing, and seemed to be having the time of her life. Fiona envied Vera, really. She wondered how Vera was able to find it so easy to make friends and talk to people. Fiona, on the other hand, struggled with that, and she usually had to be talked for.

Fiona looked back at Jimmy, and tried to think of a different subject to discuss, but she doubted she'd be able to come up with one, but...she did. 

"What's it like being part of a basically world-famous band?" She asked.

Jimmy smiled, and Fiona assumed that was a topic he'd like to discuss. 

"It's kind of enjoyable, honestly." He answered. "Although I'm a little bit shy myself, it's helped me come out of my shell a little."

He paused for a few moments before speaking again. "Well, at least you were able to come up with something to say."

Fiona's smile grew a little. "Yeah, I guess. I surprised myself, honestly."

Fiona noticed Jimmy look up, as if there was someone heading towards the table. Fiona turned around, and saw Vera heading over with a glass of champagne.

"Fiona... _talking_? I thought this would be something I'd never witness."

Then, Vera looked at Jimmy. "She must be comfortable talking to you then. She barely speaks until she feels comfortable around someone."

"Vera, it's not that, it's just—"

"I know you well enough to know that."

Jimmy looked at Vera. "I guess that's a good thing. Most people aren't comfortable around me sometimes."

Vera then looked at Fiona, and she could notice a smirk on her face, before she left. 

_She probably expects us to end up together or something._

"Sorry about Vera." Fiona apologized. "She can be annoying."

"It's fine." 

"Anyways, I guarantee you're really happy about this whole launching thing with Swan Song Records."

Jimmy nodded, and his smile returned. "I consider it an achievement, really. Probably one of the best things to happen so far."

"You're the mastermind behind Led Zeppelin, so that's understandable."

Jimmy then got up from his seat. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get myself another glass of champagne."

Fiona watched as Jimmy left, and eventually returned with a glass full of champagne.

"Also, don't mind if any questions I ask you may seem a little odd." Jimmy then said, sitting down. "I'm just trying to help get you talking."

He paused for a few moments before speaking up again. 

"Do you have any hobbies?" He asked, sipping some champagne.

"It's primarily just listening to music." Fiona replied. "I like to read, though."

"Hm...nice. What do you like to read?"

"Poetry, and a lot of fiction."

"Poetry? Nice. Looks like we're getting somewhere. You have any favorite poets?"

Fiona shrugged. "I don't really know, but I guess Oscar Wilde's one of them."

"Oscar Wilde...nice taste."

"So, are you and the other guys staying at this hotel?" Fiona asked.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. Unlike what we usually do, we didn't rent almost every single room this time."

Fiona's eyes widened. "You guys have done that before?"

"Yep. We've done lots of crazy shit. One time, Bonzo rode a motorcycle in the hallways."

"Really?"

Jimmy nodded. "Then, there was this one time he made me get naked, covered me in whipped cream, put me on a cart, and rolled me into a room full of groupies."

Fiona started to giggle. "No way."

"That actually did happen. It was an interesting experience."

Jimmy drank some more champagne and looked around. Fiona noticed how people were taking photos, and she had a feeling Vera would try to get her to take a photo with someone. She also noticed how there appeared to be some groupies, too.

"Are there groupies here?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah." He answered nonchalantly. "They decided to take the opportunity to join in. I mean, they're groupies, so why wouldn't they?"

"True."

Fiona started to not feel as nervous talking to Jimmy. As they continued talking, she felt more comfortable, and didn't feel as shy. 

_Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the party ends, Jimmy invites Fiona to come to his hotel suite the next day. She agrees to, and when she heads over to the hotel and Jimmy takes her to his suite, Fiona discovers a bag that contains a couple of items for her. Then, Jimmy and Fiona come up with a plan to meet at the suite in secret every so often.

The party continued on for a few more hours, and Fiona was primarily sticking with Jimmy. She tried not to allow herself get uncomfortable when photos of her and Vera were being taken, and one was taken of her and Jimmy together. When the party did end, it seemed Jimmy still had some things to say to Fiona, and he went over to her.

"What is it?" Fiona asked. 

Jimmy got a slip of paper and wrote something on it, before handing it to her. Fiona looked at it, and noticed there was a number on it. She looked up at him. 

"What's this for?"

"It's my suite number." Jimmy answered. "If you...um...want to visit tomorrow night, then you can."

A smile formed on Fiona's face. "Sure. I don't see why not."

Jimmy smiled a little. "Really?"

"Of course. I don't mind sneaking out."

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you soon then." 

"Sure."

Fiona turned around and went to join Vera and their mother, and Vera noticed the paper slip in Fiona's hand.

"What's that?" She asked. 

"Jimmy invited me to his hotel suite." Fiona answered quietly, so their mother wouldn't hear.

"Really?" 

Fiona noticed Vera's eyes widen a little. "I have a feeling that something's going to happen."

"We'll probably just stay friends." Fiona said.

"Come on, sis. You've _never_ been in a relationship, so now's your chance, without mom preventing you!"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I doubt he's interested. If he was, I'd be able to tell."

Once Fiona, Vera, and their mother headed into the limousine and sat down, Vera looked at Fiona with a smile on her face.

"So...what did you think of the party?"

"Wasn't as bad as I expected." Fiona answered. "I actually liked it." 

"See? I knew you would."

When the limousine had arrived at the Isley house, Fiona felt tired, and decided she would sleep. After all, it was late. She headed to her room, got out of her dress, removed her heels, and changed into sleepwear, and got on her bed, laying down and covering herself up with a blanket. It wasn't long before she let sleep take over her.

*******

When Fiona woke up, the first thing she did was check her alarm to make sure she hadn't slept in late again, and she noticed she had. 

"Two? Well, I've always been a late sleeper." She muttered to herself.

Fiona got out of bed and changed into her black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, denim jeans, and converse shoes, and headed out of her room. She noticed Vera sitting on the couch, watching television. 

"Hey." Fiona greeted. 

"Slept in again?" Vera asked, turning around. "I had a feeling you'd do that again."

Fiona went over to the couch, sitting next to Vera. "Well, you weren't wrong."

Fiona glanced at the television set. "What are you watching? _The Partridge Family_?"

Vera nodded. "Yeah. It's one of my favorite shows."

A smile formed on Vera's face, and she suddenly looked excited. "Aren't you having a rendezvous with Jimmy tonight?"

Fiona nodded. "Yep. I just remembered, thanks to you."

"Are you excited?" Vera asked.

"Honestly, yeah. I never really expected something like this would happen."

"Well, it finally is. To be honest, I'm curious as to what'll happen next."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Nothing. I can only see myself as friends with him."

"Well, who knows."

Fiona stared at the television screen, and after a while, she started to feel hungry. 

"I'm going to make myself something to eat. Do you know where mom is?"

"She went somewhere." Vera answered. "I'm not surprised. She's busy a lot."

Fiona decided to make herself a couple of cherry toastettes, and she poured herself a glass of orange juice. When she was done eating, she went back over to the couch. 

"So, what time are you thinking of going to the hotel?" Vera asked.

Fiona shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe around the time you guys are asleep."

"So...you're sneaking out."

"Yeah, basically."

"You should be fine. I guarantee mom won't notice. She'll probably still be asleep by the time you return...if you do."

"Vera, I _am_ going to come back. It's not like he plans on keeping me. We barely even know each other."

"After conversing at the party for that long, I guarantee you two know enough about each other than needed."

"The main thing he pretty much knows about me is how much I hate being a socialite." Fiona said.

"Figured that would be the first thing _anyone_ knows about you. You need to start getting used to it."

"It's hard when I'm not a social butterfly, unlike you."

"You'll get there."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course." Vera answered. "All you have to do is find more people, and when they talk to you, don't get nervous. You could always start a conversation with a quick 'hello'."

"I guess that would work."

"Anyways, when you come home, I'd say the best time to do so is around five, six, or seven in the morning, if you plan on staying over for a long time."

"Alright, thanks Vera."

A smile formed on Vera's face. "You're welcome. You're honestly lucky. I'd sell my soul if it meant hanging out with a world-famous rockstar, honestly."

"Well, I guess going to that party was a good thing, after all."

*******

Once her mother and Vera were both asleep, and it was 10 P.M., Fiona decided to head to the Hotel Bel-Air. She had her family's personal chauffeur, Alec, take her there. She made sure to bring the slip of paper with Jimmy's hotel suite number on it, so that way she could remember it. As Fiona stared out of the window in the limousine, she began to feel more excited, for some reason. She was looking forward to seeing Jimmy again. 

Once the limousine had arrived, Fiona got out of it, and thanked Alec for the ride, before heading inside the hotel. To her surprise, Jimmy was in the lobby.

_Well, looks like I don't have to worry about finding his place._

Jimmy noticed Fiona almost instantly, and a smile formed on his face. 

"Honestly, I kind of thought you were joking when you agreed to show up. You were actually serious."

Fiona smiled. "Yeah, I was serious. I guess I just couldn't resist the opportunity."

Jimmy led Fiona to his suite, which thankfully wasn't much of a lengthy walk to get to. When they headed inside, Fiona's eyes widened a little at how beautiful it was.

"This is what a room looks like when you're staying at a five-star luxury hotel." Jimmy said, noticing the surprised look on Fiona's face. "Have you never been in one?"

Fiona shook her head. "My family hasn't been to a hotel in a while. The last time was some time before my birth."

"Well, at least you've finally seen one."

Fiona's attention was then drawn to something on the counter. She went over to it, Jimmy following her. She noticed there was a bag on the counter.

"What's this for?" She asked, looking at the bag. 

"That, my dear, is for you." Jimmy answered casually. 

"What's in it?"

"Look inside and see for yourself."

Fiona looked inside the bag and noticed a necklace and a VHS tape. She took out the necklace, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God...it's beautiful." 

"I figured you would've liked it." 

Then, Fiona took out the VHS tape. 

"In that tape's some concert footage." Jimmy explained. "I had a feeling you'd love to see some."

Fiona looked at Jimmy. "I...thank you so much." She said. "I really don't know what to say. You know you really didn't have to do this."

"Well, I couldn't help myself. In case you _did_ decide to show up, I bought a necklace for you and was given that VHS." 

"So, you were really thinking of me."

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Jimmy paused for a couple of seconds, and spoke again. 

"Anyways, I had this idea in mind."

"What is it?" Fiona asked.

"Would you be fine with it if we met up here every so often?" Jimmy asked. 

Fiona smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't mind." 

"Well, great. I just thought it would be...um...nice."

"Fine with me." Fiona said. 

A smile formed on Jimmy's face, and Fiona started to feel herself blushing, but managed to stop herself. They had only known each other for a couple of days, and Fiona was already beginning to wonder if she was perhaps developing feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona continues to regularly visit Jimmy, and after visiting him for a week, it becomes apparent she and Jimmy have feelings for each other after they decide to dance with each other, and end up sharing a kiss, which eventually grows intense. They continue in Jimmy's bedroom, and decide to fall asleep, and when Fiona wakes up, she realizes it's the afternoon, and decides to call Vera to make sure she knows everything's alright.

Each night, when everyone was asleep, Fiona would sneak out of home and head to the Hotel Bel-Air, where she would see Jimmy again. Their friendship seemed to grow more every time they met up, and Fiona would usually stay there for a long time, and would head back at 6 A.M.

Fiona was convinced she was beginning to really develop feelings for Jimmy every time they met up, and she was worried about showing a sign of it, but she wasn't good at hiding it. She would primarily get shy whenever they were around each other, and would sometimes stutter. She wondered if Jimmy noticed, and if he did, he didn't really seem to care. Fiona had a doubt Jimmy was interested in her at all, but the gifts he got her made her question sometimes. When Fiona had returned home the second time Jimmy and her saw each other, Vera had noticed the necklace on Fiona, and was curious about it. Fiona had told Vera it was from Jimmy, and told her not to tell their mother. To Fiona's relief, it seemed Vera had kept her promise.

The fifth time Jimmy and Fiona met in secret, they went for a walk together, and Fiona found herself able to hold a conversation, and was able to come up with many different topics to discuss. Fiona felt happy knowing she was actually able to socialize with him, and didn't have to worry about feeling nervous, or letting her shyness get in her way.

Eventually, they had been meeting up together for a week, and once it was late at night again, Fiona was instantly focused on heading to the Hotel Bel-Air. When she headed inside, Jimmy was in the lobby, and he smiled once he saw her, and even gave her a hug. 

"Honestly, I can't believe we've been meeting up for a week now." Jimmy said. 

"Me either. Time flies, after all."

When Fiona and Jimmy headed to his hotel room, Fiona went to sit on the couch in the living room, and then she noticed something on the counter in the kitchen, and saw it had been another bag. 

"Got me some more things?" Fiona asked, looking at Jimmy, smiling. 

Jimmy looked at the bag, and then at Fiona. "Correct."

"You do realize you don't have to get me anything, right?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Just feels wrong not to."

Fiona went over to the bag, and looked inside it, and noticed there were a few vinyls, and a book by Oscar Wilde.

"You said you like Oscar Wilde, right?" Jimmy asked.

Fiona nodded. "I didn't expect _vinyls_ , though, and the book, either. You're...you're too nice."

She looked at Jimmy, and saw a smile form on his face, but it was more of a slight smirk. 

"Well, like I said, not getting you anything seems wrong."

Jimmy then went over to the radio on the table in the living room, and turned it on. Fiona headed back to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I wonder what kind of music's playing." 

Jimmy stood by the radio, and waited for the current playing song to finish. About a minute later, it did, and Fiona could almost instantly recognize the song that started to play. After a few seconds, she could tell it was _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brothers. A smile formed on Jimmy's face, and he went over to Fiona, holding out his hand. 

"Care to dance, Ms. Isley?" 

Fiona smiled and took his hand. "Of course."

Fiona followed him to the center of the room and Jimmy put an arm around her waist, and took one of Fiona's hands with his other hand. It wasn't long before they were slow dancing to the music. Fiona wasn't used to being this close to Jimmy, or really close to him at all, except when they had hugged earlier, so she felt herself blushing sometimes, but managed to stop herself.

"Lovely song, isn't it?" Jimmy asked. 

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites, actually."

"I remember hearing it some years ago."

Fiona started to feel more comfortable as seconds went by, and she made eye contact with Jimmy, gazing into his eyes. She noticed him glancing at her lips and then meeting her eyes again every so often, and she wondered why. Then, just as the song started to end, Rose felt Jimmy's lips against hers, capturing her in a kiss.

_Is he...?_

Fiona's heart was racing as Jimmy kissed her, and she felt surprised. She hadn't expected Jimmy to kiss her, and had thought he wasn't even interested in her, and only wanted to be friends. Fiona had never even experienced a real kiss before, and the feelings she felt were something she didn't want to lose. 

Jimmy then broke the kiss so the both of them could catch their breaths, and their foreheads touched.

"I...I love you Fiona."

"Really?" Fiona asked. 

"Y-yes. I'm serious."

"I've never been truly kissed before." Fiona then said. 

"Really? Well, consider that your first one."

This time, Fiona made the move to kiss Jimmy, not wanting to let go of the feelings she had felt when he had kissed her. Jimmy held Fiona close to him, and Fiona didn't want him to let go of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling their breathing both getting heavier. 

"When I started visiting you," Fiona said in between kisses. "I only thought we would be friends." 

"You know, I thought that too, but after a few days, I felt different. I just couldn't stop thinking about you." 

Then, Jimmy picked up Fiona, and carried her off to his bedroom, putting her on the bed. He got on the bed and got on top of Fiona, kissing her. Fiona's breathing hitched a little, and she ran her fingers through Jimmy's dark hair. A different side to Jimmy had seemed to show; a more aggressive one. To Fiona, it was almost like he wanted something, but being it was late, she was feeling slightly tired, and the somewhat aggressive kissing, which had started out gentle, was taking away her energy. Once Jimmy broke the kiss, Fiona decided to speak. 

"I'm a little tired, and I feel like sleeping."

"That's fine." Jimmy said. "To be honest, I might as well sleep too. Today's been a long day for me."

"Yeah, I guarantee." 

"There's going to be another party at this same hotel soon, so I might as well get as much rest as I can."

"When is it?" Fiona asked.

"In a few days." Jimmy answered. 

Fiona was too tired to talk anymore, so she covered herself with the blanket, and eventually fell asleep. 

*******

Once Fiona woke up, she noticed Jimmy was still next to her and asleep, his arms around her. She looked at the alarm, and noticed that it was 12 P.M.

_Crap._

Fiona then noticed Jimmy wake up, and he noticed she looked a little nervous. 

"You alright?"

"Vera and my mom probably know I'm still not home. I'm going to call Vera so she hopefully calms down."

"Alright. Well, if you have to leave, that's fine. We can still meet up in secret."

Fiona got out of bed and went to the phone, dialing Vera's number. A few moments later, she picked up. 

"Hey, Fiona, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Before you get worried, just know that I was at Jimmy's place and slept in, I guess. Tell mom that I was hanging out with a friend from school."

"Alright. Make sure you get home now, though."

"I will."

Fiona hung up and looked at Jimmy. "Well, I have to go now. See you soon, and at the party."

Jimmy smiled. "See you soon."

Fiona headed out of the bedroom and got her things ready, and then headed out of the hotel, heading back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the limousine ride to the party, Vera helps Rose realize she loves Jimmy. When Fiona and her family arrive at the third Swan Song launch party, Fiona is instantly focused on talking to him. They find each other, and talk, and he introduces Fiona to Robert, Bonzo, and Jonesy. Further into the party, once Jimmy starts to become slightly drunk, he decides to take Fiona back to his suite, where she loses her virginity to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR smut warning
> 
> who knew losing your virginity to jimmy page could involve so much sex 😔😔😔

It seemed like only one day until it was time for Fiona and her family to attend the third Swan Song launch party. Fiona was rather excited this time, and Vera seemed to notice that, raising an eyebrow a little.

"Well, I wouldn't expect this kind of reaction." She commented, a smile forming on her face. "Actually, you're probably only excited because you get to see Jimmy."

Fiona and Vera's mother seemed to hear, and she looked at them.

"Who's Jimmy?"

"Um...just a friend, who's also attending."

"Oh, alright."

Vera and Fiona glanced at each other, and smiled a little. Then, Fiona looked at her mother.

"Hey, mom? Is it okay if I don't dress up all fancy this time?" She asked. "Can I just wear a shirt and shorts and shoes?"

"Normally I'd say 'no', but I guess you can tonight."

Fiona smiled. "Thank you!"

"Now, girls, make sure to get dressed now. We're leaving here shortly."

Fiona and Vera nodded, and Fiona quickly went to her room. She felt relieved at the thought of not having to wear a dress, and being allowed to wear what she wanted, but she had a feeling Vera and their mom would be wearing something fancy. Fiona put on her white Deep Purple shirt and denim shorts, and put on converse shoes. Then, she put her dark blonde hair into a side ponytail, and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_I really like this._

Fiona headed out of her room, and saw Vera in a dress. Their mother was also in a dress.

_Well, I suppose it may look weird seeing me being the only one not wearing a dress, but I don't care._

A few minutes later, they headed into Alec's limousine, and Fiona sat next to Vera. A smile formed on Vera's face as she looked at her.

"Well, I guarantee you're happy knowing you don't need to wear a dress, huh?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. I feel free, almost. Dresses bother me."

"Not surprised to hear you say that. Anyways, how are things going with Jimmy?"

Fiona blushed slightly. "Uh...great, I guess."

"Still visiting him every night?" Vera asked.

Fiona nodded. 

"Dating yet?"

"Shut up." Fiona said, rolling her eyes.

"No, but seriously. Are you two together now? You told me when you came back a few days ago that you and Jimmy danced and then kissed and he said he loved you."

Fiona shook her head. "I...I don't really know if we're really in a relationship or not. We're not dating yet. I'm just visiting him."

Vera raised an eyebrow. "Well, if he loves you, and you love him, you two can count as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I...I don't know if I love him, though."

Vera rolled her eyes. "Of course you do! If you didn't, you would've _never_ let him _kiss_ you. I do know you have a crush on him, though."

"Vera, unlike you, I've _never_ had a boyfriend, or experienced romantic love of any kind, so it's kind of hard."

"Well, let me help you. Just explain to me how you feel about him, and if you think about him, and stuff like that."

Fiona sighed. "Well, I think about him a lot," She explained. "and I feel happy around him. I feel different when he's around, I guess."

"You probably love him." Vera said.

Fiona looked out the window, waiting for the Hotel Bel-Air to show up. 

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Once the limousine had arrived at the hotel, Fiona headed out of it with Vera and their mom, and headed inside the hotel. They went to the venue, and Fiona noticed Jimmy almost instantly, wearing a black velvet jacket and button-down shirt. Vera noticed him too, and winked at Fiona.

"Looks like your man's over there. Now, go talk to him."

Fiona went over to Jimmy, and saw him with a glass of champagne. He turned around and saw Fiona, and a smile formed on his face.

"Well, it's nice to see you here." Jimmy said. 

"It's really nice to see you too. Anyways, notice anything different?"

Jimmy appeared slightly confused at first, but then he noticed Fiona not wearing a dress. 

"Oh, I see. You're not wearing a dress."

Then, he looked at Vera in the distance with her and Fiona's mother. 

"Well, it appears _they_ are, though."

"It's not surprising." Fiona said, laughing a little. "Of course they'd wear fancy clothes."

Jimmy took another sip of champagne, and looked around. Fiona noticed his glass was half-empty. 

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling you're going to get drunk at this party, at least a little." 

Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah, maybe. After all, I'm thirty. I'm old enough to get shitfaced."

_Thirty? He's older than I thought._

Jimmy then drank down the rest of the champagne. "Well, after all, this is a fucking party. Getting drunk is something I might as well do."

Fiona then noticed Robert, Bonzo, and Jonesy not too far away, and Jimmy appeared to notice them too. 

"Well, looks like it's time to introduce you to some people I'm _very_ familiar with."

Jimmy led Fiona over to Robert and the others, and they turned around. They smiled when they saw Jimmy, but once they saw Fiona, they appeared a little shocked.

"Well...what's this?" Robert asked. "Jimmy Page, Led Zeppelin guitarist, and Fiona Isley, one of the members of one of the wealthiest families..."

"Yeah, guarantee it seems surprising." Jimmy said. "Figured I'd bring her to say hi, though. Introduce her to you all."

"Hey." Fiona said. 

Bonzo, Jonesy, and Robert all smiled, and Robert seemed the most talkative.

"Well, hello." He greeted. "Pleasure to see an Isley around."

"Nice to see you here." Bonzo then said. "Anyways, I'd never expect Jimmy here to hook up with a famous person. He usually runs after groupies."

"Actually, we're not da—" Fiona was about to say, before Jimmy cut her off.

"Yeah, I honestly never expected it either." He said. "But, she was pretty fucking beautiful when I saw her, and figured I'd get to know her. We used to be friends, but then decided to become more than that."

Jimmy paused for a few moments, and looked around.

"Anyways, I'm getting another glass of champagne."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Jimmy, this is your third glass already."

"I plan on getting drunk."

Robert sighed. "Exit, 'Normal Jimmy'. Enter, 'Batshit Insane Jimmy'."

Then, he looked at Fiona. "Jimmy's an interesting person when he's drunk. He's kind of wild, but around women, he's a horndog."

A few moments later, Jimmy returned with another glass of champagne, and was already trying to drink the whole thing down. He went over to Robert, put an arm around him, and then pointed at a girl in the distance who was talking and laughing with someone.

"You see that?" Jimmy asked. "Ain't she fuckin' _hot_? I'd _love_ some of that."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Jimmy, Fiona's right in front of you."

Then, a smirk formed on Robert's face. "Now's your chance to get laid. I mean, you two are _together_ , and I assume you haven't fucked her yet."

Jimmy looked at Fiona for a few moments, and then at Robert. "I think I changed my mind. Fiona's _much_ hotter than that one girl. I mean...just _look_ at her. Jesus."

"Well, what are you waiting for, man? I guarantee she's a virgin. That'll make things more enjoyable. You _love_ virgins."

Jimmy headed off towards Fiona, who was just standing there, feeling a little nervous. He put an arm around her, a small smile forming on his face. 

"I'd say we get out of here now, hm?"

Fiona looked up at Jimmy. "Y-yeah. I guess. There's so much people."

"Well, c'mon then."

Jimmy then led Fiona to his suite, and opened the door. When they were both inside, he closed the door. 

"Better now?" He asked.

Fiona nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, much better. Anyways, I'm going to relax a little."

"Alright."

Fiona then headed off to one of the bedrooms, getting on the bed and laying down. She had felt slightly overwhelmed with all of the people at the party, and felt a little better after Jimmy took her to his suite. 

Then, she noticed Jimmy walk into the bedroom. 

"Hey." She said. "What do you want?"

Without answering, Jimmy closed the door and walked towards the bed, getting on it and climbing on top of Fiona. They made eye contact, and Fiona was unsure of what to do, and was unsure of what was happening. Then, Jimmy kissed her. It was a slow and passionate kiss at first, and eventually Jimmy broke the kiss. 

"You know damn fuckin' well what I want." He whispered.

He kissed her again, but it was more intense this time. Fiona ran her hands through Jimmy's hair, remembering when they had last done this. Jimmy then deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Fiona's mouth. Their breathing started to become heavier, and Jimmy ran a hand up Fiona's shirt. 

"God, I'd _kill_ to see what you look like without your clothes on." He murmured.

Then, Jimmy's lips moved to Fiona's neck, and her breathing hitched.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked.

Fiona didn't answer, but in truth, it _did_ feel good. 

Then, Jimmy pulled Fiona closer into him, and she could feel his hardness. 

"Please...don't stop." Fiona then said as Jimmy continued kissing her neck.

Jimmy's lips returned to Fiona's, and they started to kiss again. The kiss was rough, and full of hunger and lust. 

"God, I've never wanted to fuck someone so badly." 

"Would you reconsider if you were sober?" Fiona asked. 

"Even if I wasn't drunk, I'd still have us in this little situation."

As Jimmy and Fiona continued to kiss, she let out a small moan. Jimmy's hand traveled further up her shirt. 

"T-take it off." 

"What was that?"

"Take off my shirt."

Jimmy removed Fiona's shirt with ease, throwing it on the floor. Fiona's shorts were the last to go. 

"Jesus, you're beautiful." Jimmy murmured as he gazed upon Fiona's body that was only in lingerie.

"Are you a virgin?" He then asked. 

Fiona nodded. 

"Surprises me, honestly. Anyways, I'm gettin' impatient." 

Jimmy aggressively kissed Fiona again, and took off his jacket, throwing it on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt and his pants, unzipping them. He pulled off Fiona's underwear, and entered her, causing Fiona to gasp a little. 

"Oh, fuck..." Jimmy groaned as he slowly thrusted into her. 

Pain was the primary thing Fiona felt, but at the same time, it felt good. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Jimmy asked. 

"It...it hurts, th-though." 

"I know. It'll feel good soon, and you'll be _begging_ for me not to stop."

The pain continued for a few more minutes, before it began to turn into pleasure. 

"I wonder how your family would react if they knew what was happening right now." Jimmy then said. "What would they think if they knew I was fuckin' you, and you were lettin' me?"

Fiona didn't answer, and felt her heart beating faster, and her breathing became more heavy, along with Jimmy's. His pace started to quicken a little.

"Fuck, you feel like heaven..."

"J-Jimmy..." Fiona whined.

Jimmy aggressively kissed Fiona, deepening the kiss after a few seconds. 

"God, you taste like fuckin' _candy_." He murmured against Fiona's lips.   
  


Fiona wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck as they kissed, another small moan leaving her. She started to feel a tingling heat deep in her abdomen.

"Oh, God, you're close." Jimmy murmured. "So close."

Fiona felt herself tightly clenching around Jimmy, and felt tears forming in her eyes. 

"Go on and come for me." She heard Jimmy say. "Say my name. Let me hear you." 

Fiona felt the heat spreading all through her body, overcoming her muscles. 

"F-fuck..." Jimmy hissed.

A few seconds later, Fiona felt her body contract and her mind go blank as she came. She nearly screamed Jimmy's name, but managed to keep it to a whimper. 

"S-shit." Jimmy groaned, losing his rhythm. "Fiona..."

Fiona felt Jimmy reach his end, filling her with his seed. He only continued thrusting into her.

"I'm not going to stop until you're fuckin' _dripping_."

Fiona then rolled the two of them over, got on top of Jimmy, lowering herself onto him. Jimmy leaned his head against the headboard, and let a low growl escape from his mouth. She put her hands on Jimmy's chest for leverage, trying to bite back a moan. 

"J-Jesus Christ." Jimmy gasped.

Fiona hadn't ever experienced such an intense feeling of pleasure in her entire life, and so much of it. She was desperate for the feeling to not end. Her eyes were shut in ecstasy. Everything suddenly didn't matter to her. She let a soft moan escape her as her hips rocked against Jimmy. 

"Oh God...don't stop." She heard Jimmy whisper.

Fiona didn't _want_ to stop, and she hoped she wouldn't. She continued rocking against him, the friction of her skin and Jimmy's adding to the pleasure she felt. Eventually, she felt her second orgasm approaching, and at that moment, Jimmy pinned her against the bed so he was on top of her again, finishing her off as he thrusted into her. Fiona wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck and pulled him into a kiss to muffle her moans as she came a second time. Jimmy lost his rhythm as he also came a second time, and his thrusts started to slow down, until they stopped completely.

"Y-you got what you wanted." Fiona whispered, trying to catch her breath. She could feel Jimmy's seed dripping out of her. 

"God, that was amazing." Jimmy murmured.

A smirk then formed on his face. "Looks like there's somethin' we can do whenever we want now."

"Y-yeah. I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Fiona return to the venue, and Fiona confesses to Vera about losing her virginity. Vera isn't happy about finding out, but still lets Fiona be with Jimmy. Fiona starts to feel uncomfortable as she sees people getting drunk and enjoying the party, and is about to leave, but Jimmy stops her, encouraging her to stay at the party and just stick with him. Fiona agrees. Jimmy then convinces her to try champagne, and Fiona starts missing home. Jimmy convinces Fiona to stay with him, but she only agrees to stay with him for a day.
> 
> When the party finishes, Jimmy and Fiona head back to his suite, and both decide to sleep. After falling asleep, Fiona is slightly woken up by Jimmy's touches and kisses on the neck, and soon realizes that there's a reason why he's doing so when she opens her eyes.

After a while of cooling down, Jimmy and Fiona left his suite and headed back to the venue. Robert noticed them and hurried over to Jimmy, a smile on his face. 

"How did it go, man?" He asked. "I bet it was _amazing_."

"Probably the best experience of my life." Jimmy answered, looking at Fiona here and there as he talked. "God, it was lovely. When she was on top of me, it was even _better_."

"You two were gone for longer than I expected. I assume you weren't done with her yet."

"No, I wasn't."

"Well, knowing you, you seem like the person who wouldn't want to have sex with someone only once."

"It depends."

While Jimmy and Robert were talking, Fiona was heading over to Vera, who looked happy to see her again.

"Oh my God, there you are! I've been wondering where you were."

A nervous smile formed on Fiona's face. "Well, at least I'm back."

"Why were you gone, anyway?" Vera asked.

Fiona's face paled. "I...uh...just needed to get some fresh air."

Vera raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You seem nervous."

"Y-yeah. I'm sure."

Then, Vera started to look more suspicious. "I noticed you and Jimmy were _both_ gone, and it seemed for the same amount of time. A little suspicious, isn't it?"

Fiona didn't answer.

Vera took a deep breath. "Look, I know you love him and all, but _please_ don't tell me you lost your virginity to him."

Fiona sighed. "Yes, I did, but _please_ don't tell mom about it. Besides, he was drunk, so if he was sober, he wouldn't have done it, although he said he still would've if he was."

"Fiona, you're only sixteen. You're underage. Besides, Jimmy's probably in his thirties or something. He's way older than you, though. You're too young to be losing your virginity."

"Isn't it normal, though?" Fiona asked. "Most people seem to even be getting married as teenagers."

"It may be 'normal', but it's still not okay. Even if it was consensual, you're still too young."

"Do you promise to at least not tell mom? If she finds out, I guarantee I won't be able to see him again."

Vera looked at Jimmy in the distance, who was drinking more champagne, and laughing and talking with people. 

"To be honest, I don't really trust you around him." She said, looking back at Fiona. "Well, after all, he's a rockstar. They live chaotic lives, and I don't want you getting caught up in them."

"Wait, so I can't be around Jimmy anymore?"

"You can, but...I don't really trust it. Just...take care of yourself."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You can trust me, Vera. I'm not stupid, so I won't be getting into drugs and all that."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

Fiona watched as Vera left, and she looked around, seeing people laughing and having a good time. There was just so many people, and it was overwhelming Fiona again. Seeing people getting drunk was making her feel uncomfortable.

_I'm going outside._

Fiona looked around, making sure no one was watching her, and then she started heading out of the venue, but Jimmy seemed to notice. She almost jumped when she felt his arm around her. 

"Hey, where are you goin'?"

"I was just trying to get outside to get some fresh air." Fiona answered, noticing the half-empty champagne glass in Jimmy's other hand.

_I wonder how much champagne he's had._

"You seem nervous." Jimmy then said. "C'mon, this is a _party_. If anything, you should be a little excited."

"I just get overwhelmed seeing people everywhere, especially if they're drunk." 

" _I'm_ drunk, and I'm not actin' up."

"Yeah, I know." Fiona said. "It just seems some are. It just feels a little chaotic in there."

"Well, parties get like that, but, you're shy. Right?"

Fiona nodded. 

"Well, I guess that's understandable."

Jimmy paused briefly, and then spoke again. 

"How about I take you back to the venue, and you just stick with me, okay?"

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk, though. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey, I'll try to be as calm as possible."

Fiona sighed. "Fine."

Fiona followed Jimmy back into the venue, trying to ignore everyone else. It was difficult for her to ignore them with all of the noise, and just the visibility itself. 

_Just focus on Jimmy, I guess._

Jimmy then turned around to face Fiona. 

"Okay, I know you're underage, but you _need_ to try some champagne."

Fiona watched as he drank down the rest of the champagne in his glass, and then he sighed. 

"Alright, that's enough, I guess."

Then, he looked back at Fiona.

"Seriously, though. You gotta try it."

Fiona started to feel a little nervous. 

"If my family catches me with it—"

"Who cares?" Jimmy asked. "You're far from 'em, anyway. They won't notice."

"Are you...sure?"

"Of course. C'mon, _please_?"

"Do I have to drink it all?"

"Well, yeah, but you won't get drunk from one glass, I think."

Fiona shrugged. "Fine."

_God, when is this party going to end? I want to go home._

Fiona watched as Jimmy disappeared, and she was surprised he wasn't starting to stumble around. 

_How is he walking normally? He's literally drunk._

Jimmy eventually returned with a glass of champagne, and handed it to Fiona. She looked at it for a few moments.

"It's not gonna drink itself." Jimmy said, raising an eyebrow.

Fiona raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. It tasted a little sour to her at first, but after another sip, it tasted like soda, in a way.

"Not so bad, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jimmy then looked around, as if he was trying to locate someone. 

"Where the fuck's Robert?" He asked himself.

"I don't know." 

Fiona noticed Vera seemed to be enjoying herself, and was behaving like a social butterfly, which didn't surprise Fiona.

"I wish I could go home right now." She muttered.

Jimmy seemed to overhear her, and turned around. 

"Go home?" He repeated. "Well, actually, about that..."

"What?" Fiona asked, turning around. 

"You can stay with me for a bit, if you want."

"My family's going to be worried about me. I can't stay with you, even for a bit."

"Who cares? Don't they bother you, anyway? I promise not to keep you for a long time...unless you'd want that...?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Just one day, okay? _One_ day."

Jimmy shrugged. "Hoped for something longer, but alright."

*******

When the party was over, instead of going back home with her family, Fiona returned to Jimmy's suite with him. Fiona instantly just felt like sleeping, but Jimmy didn't seem tired. 

"God, that was _fun_. I fuckin' _love_ parties!"

"Can't relate." Fiona said, heading off to a bedroom to sleep. 

"Where are you goin'?"

"To sleep." Fiona answered. Once she had reached the closest bedroom, she opened the door, undressed, and got on the bed, covering herself with the blanket. Not too long later, she heard the door open, and saw Jimmy. 

"Might as well sleep too." He said. 

"Can't you sleep by yourself?" Fiona asked.

_God, why am I being so harsh?_

"Nothin' wrong with company." Jimmy answered. 

Jimmy got on the bed, also covering himself with the blanket and laying down. 

"You're still all dressed up, idiot." Fiona muttered.

"Right."  
  


Jimmy sat up and took off his shoes and his jacket, until he was just in his shirt and pants, and then he laid back down on his side. Fiona then turned around, facing him. 

"Hey, if you're lucky, I might stay for longer than a day." She said.

A small smile formed on Jimmy's face. 

"Well, I hope I'll be lucky."

Fiona also smiled a little, and then gave Jimmy a short kiss. 

"Get some sleep, alright? After all, you've had a lot of champagne."

"I'll try."

Fiona turned around, closing her eyes, feeling Jimmy wrap his arms around her. Eventually, after a while, she drifted off into sleep.

A while later, Fiona felt fingers gently grazing her skin. She was unresponsive to the touch, and was completely asleep, yet she was able to feel the feeling of being touched. Eventually, Fiona started to become more aware, and she flinched a little. 

"Go back to sleep." She heard a voice whisper. It sounded like Jimmy's. 

"Jimmy...is that you?" Fiona asked tiredly.

"That's not important. Go back to sleep now."

Being she was really tired, Fiona found herself able to fall back asleep quickly, but at that moment, she started to feel kisses on her neck. She moved a little. 

"W-what—"

"Shh, now. Just focus on sleeping, darling."

_He's probably right. Maybe I'm even dreaming._

Fiona tried to fall back asleep, and once again, eventually did, but continued to feel the sensation of someone kissing her neck. Her breath hitched a little. Then, she started to feel the sensation of someone climbing on top of her, and at that point, she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Jimmy. Before she could even speak, Jimmy kissed her, taking away any words she wanted to say. 

"You know you're underage, right?" He then asked, a charming smile forming on his face.

Fiona slowly nodded.

"You're underage, and you're letting me do all this to you. Only groupies would do that."

"W-well, I guess you're just the kind of person any girl would fall for." 

"Was that a compliment?"

"Maybe."

"God, you sound tired. Well, I can wake you up easily."

Jimmy kissed Fiona again, and it was more intense this time. Fiona could feel his hand traveling down her body, and his breathing becoming heavy. 

"Luckily, you're not wearing a shirt...or pants. All I have to do is just...pull down your knickers."

Fiona's breathing hitched as she felt Jimmy's hand travel further down her body. Fiona parted her mouth a little, allowing Jimmy to deepen the kiss. She was experiencing feelings she never thought she would feel before, and she felt she was actually _craving_ him, even if she was still tired. Fiona desperately wanted Jimmy, and she was clueless as to why.

_Maybe that's just the effect he has on females._

Fiona felt Jimmy's fingers on her underwear, and he started to slide it down, until it was completely off. He undid his pants, and entered Fiona with ease, before he started to kiss her again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Jimmy have sex in the middle of the night, and once they finish, Fiona goes back to sleep, while Jimmy chooses to stay awake. After Fiona wakes up, she spots Jimmy on the couch in the living room, and they decide to watch a movie together. After the movie, Jimmy convinces Fiona to go to a bar with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning

The middle of the night was peaceful and quiet, but the only sounds that could be heard among the peace and quietness were heavy breathing, accompanied by Fiona's occasional soft moans. She hadn't expected for this night to end up turning into _this_ , and only expected she would fall asleep, but she wasn't able to now.

"How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?" Jimmy then asked while he slowly thrusted into Fiona. 

Fiona didn't answer, and felt Jimmy smirk against her neck. 

"Perhaps it feels good. It's a great feeling for me, at least...especially since you're all mine."

Fiona felt Jimmy reach a certain spot that seemed to make her mind go fuzzy, and she bit back a moan. 

"Oh, I know. I think I found your...special spot."

Fiona gasped as she felt Jimmy suddenly thrust deeper. She made eye contact with Jimmy, and she could see all of the lust, hunger, and desire he had for her in his eyes. She pulled him closer to her, to where their foreheads were nearly touching.

"I wonder what your family would think if they knew about what was happening between us." Jimmy then said, his prior smirk returning. "I wonder how they would feel, knowing that here you are, letting me fuck you, despite you being underage."

"M-my sister k-knows." 

"Well...she doesn't know everything."

"Y-yeah. You're right."

"Oh, I'm always right, love."

Then, Jimmy's pace quickened a little, and his hands firmly grasped the bedsheets. His breathing started to become more ragged. 

"Oh God..." 

"J-Jimmy..." Fiona whimpered. "O-oh my God..."

"The walls are thick here." Jimmy then said between heavy breaths. "We...we can make as much noise as we want. You can _scream_ my fucking _name_ if you have to." 

Fiona started to feel a familiar heart deep in her abdomen, and she winced.

"F-fuck..." Jimmy growled.  
  


Fiona quickly pulled Jimmy into a kiss as she came. Jimmy's grip on the bedsheets tightened, and once Fiona broke the kiss, he made eye contact with her. Although the room was dark, Fiona could see beads of sweat glistening on Jimmy. Then, Jimmy made the move to kiss her, and Fiona could feel him starting to lose his rhythm, and then he reached his end, emptying himself inside her. He started to slow down, before stopping completely, and breaking the kiss, breathing heavily. 

"You can go back to sleep." Jimmy said. "I'm...I'm staying awake."

"Why?"

"Night owl." Jimmy answered shortly. 

Jimmy zipped his pants up and buttoned his shirt, and got out of bed, heading out of the bedroom and closing the door. Fiona pulled her underwear back up and rolled over on her side, trying to fall back asleep. Eventually, she was able to.

*******

Once Fiona woke up, she noticed it was the afternoon. She also realized she hadn't been home, but she didn't care and didn't feel nervous for once. She actually felt _good_ being away from her family. She was almost tempted to just stay with Jimmy permanently, but at the same time, she didn't want to be away from her family forever, despite wanting to get out of the socialite life.

Fiona got out of bed and changed into her clothes, and headed out of the bedroom. She saw Jimmy sitting on the couch in the living room, a Jack Daniel's bottle in his hand. 

"Hey." She said. 

Jimmy turned around, and a smile formed on his face. 

"Well, you're alive. You've been asleep for a while."

Fiona smiled a little, but it was a shy smile.   
  


"Y-yeah. I did."

"Must've knocked you out, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess you did."

Fiona walked over to Jimmy, and saw there was a CD on the wooden table in front of the couch. Jimmy noticed her looking at it. 

"Well, I'm bored, so I felt like watching a movie. Haven't watched one in a while."

"What movie is it?" Fiona asked, looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy picked up the CD. "It's called _Don't Look Now_. I know it's rated R, and you're young, but your family isn't here."

Fiona sighed. "Yeah. I'm not allowed to watch R-rated movies, but obviously Vera is, since she's older. I'm sixteen, so according to my mom, I'm too young."

"Well, thankfully you're just here with me. It's a good movie, anyway."

Fiona sat next to Jimmy on the couch, and watched as he got up and got the movie set up, and then returned to the couch. Fiona couldn't help but feel a little nervous, particularly because she had never seen an R-rated film in her life.

"So, ready for your first R-rated movie?" Jimmy asked, smirking a little.

"Y-yeah, I guess. If it's a good movie, then I guess that's all that matters."

*******

As Fiona watched the movie, she started to feel more comfortable, and found herself even enjoying the movie a little. During one scene, Jimmy jokingly covered Fiona's eyes with his hands, because he thought it "wasn't appropriate for a sixteen-year-old", even though he didn't seem to care about the scene itself.

At the end of the movie, Jimmy looked at Fiona, a smile on his face.

"So, what did you think?"

"It was good, I guess. Why did you cover my eyes during that one scene, though?"

"Like I said, it wasn't appropriate for a sixteen-year-old." Jimmy answered in a slightly smug tone. "I'm sure you knew what was happening, though, since you could hear."

"Yeah, true." 

Jimmy appeared thoughtful for a few moments, and then his previous smile returned to his face, but it was more of a smirk this time.

"I know you've probably _never_ been to a bar before, but I was thinking of taking you to one."

"Are...are you sure?" Fiona asked, a little hesitant. "I...I don't know."

"You'll be fine." Jimmy said. "I promise I won't try to get you drunk, I know your age, but it doesn't hurt to have a _little_ alcohol."

"So...shots?"

Jimmy nodded. "Now, as for me, I think I'll be getting a little drunk. Again, I'm thirty."

Thirty.   
  


Fiona kept forgetting how old Jimmy was, and when she realized his age, she felt a little awkward, although Jimmy didn't seem to mind at all.   
  


_God, if mom found out, she'd be upset._

"So, are you up to it?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just...don't go overboard, alright? You know how I was at the last party."

"Everybody gets drunk in bars." Jimmy said. "Normal thing. Kind of the point of them. You'll be fine."

_Just try to be calm when you're there._

"Yeah, I guess I'll be fine. When are you taking me?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night."

"Alright. Fine with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy takes Fiona with him to the local bar during the night, and gets Fiona to do shots of certain alcohol kinds. Fiona stays by herself for a while as she watches Jimmy conversing with people who seem to recognize him, and then she meets a groupie named Rowan, and they talk. Then, Jimmy heads to Fiona, and takes her into the bathroom, where they end up eventually having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning
> 
> sorry that the smut scene is shorter than usual. i just didn't really know what to write for it.

Fiona had returned home just to change into clothes for going to the bar with Jimmy, and was thankful Vera and their mom were both asleep. After changing into a black Led Zeppelin shirt and a white miniskirt and some converse shoes, and putting her hair into a side ponytail, Fiona headed back to the hotel and met up with Jimmy at his suite. He was dressed in all black with a brownish-colored jacket with a dragon on one of the sides. 

"What is it with you dressing up like you're going to a funeral?" Fiona asked jokingly. 

"I just like the color black." Jimmy replied. "It...suits me."

"Well, it honestly does."

Jimmy then noticed Fiona's outfit, and his eyes widened a little. 

"Jesus Christ, you look gorgeous in that outfit."

"Well, we might as well head to the bar now." Fiona then said, a small smirk forming on her face. "It _is_ late."

"Good idea." 

Jimmy and Fiona left his suite and the hotel, and Fiona noticed how stars were starting to form in the sky, and the moon was completely visible. Jimmy looked around and up at the sky, smiling. 

"Ah, nighttime. Perfect time of day to get absolutely shitfaced." 

Fiona looked up at Jimmy. "You sound like you have some experience with drinking." 

Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah, I do. I've been drunk _many_ times before." 

It didn't take a while for Jimmy and Fiona to reach the local bar, and when they entered it, Fiona noticed how some people seemed to recognize Jimmy, and they appeared surprised. One girl who looked like she was a couple years older than Fiona exchanged glances with one of her friends.

"Oh. My. _God_. Claire, _look_."

"Holy _fuck_. Is that Jimmy fucking _Page_?"

Jimmy didn't seem to pay attention to any of the people looking at him, and he just continued walking to the counter. Once he and Fiona got there, he looked at Fiona. 

"To get you started, I'll buy you a shot of...hm..."

Fiona didn't like the way how Jimmy appeared thoughtful for a few moments.

_He better not make me do a shot of anything extreme._

"Tequila." Jimmy then said, winking.

_Crap._

"Jimmy, are you trying to kill me?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe?"

Fiona sighed and waited for her to be given the shot of tequila, and once she was given it, she quickly drank it down. Almost instantly, she felt a burning sensation in her throat. 

"It burns, doesn't it?" Jimmy asked, seeming satisfied with Fiona's reaction. 

Fiona nodded. "Y-yeah, it does." 

"I'd say the next one for you is whiskey."

"What kind?"

"Jack Daniel's. My personal favorite."

When she was given a shot of Jack Daniel's, Fiona quickly drank it down, noticing how it burned just like the tequila. She didn't like it at all.   
  


"It tastes better when you get used to it." Jimmy said. 

"So, am I supposed to drink another one?" 

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, I'd say so."

Fiona rolled her eyes, and drank down the next shot of whiskey. It still burned, but not as much as the first shot.

_Well, I guess he has a point._

"I'll buy you a beer now." Jimmy said. "I'll go with a light one for you, since you've barely had a taste of alcohol. Then, you can just do your own thing. There's people here who recognize me."

Jimmy bought Fiona a beer, and once she was given the beer bottle, he disappeared. Fiona watched as Jimmy went over to the girls who had recognized him when he first showed up with her. Fiona didn't know why, but she felt a little jealous.

_Relax. He's literally just talking to them._

Fiona uncapped the beer bottle and drank some of it, noticing how it didn't taste as bitter as she expected. It tasted sweet, almost. For some reason, she actually liked it.

_God, imagine what Vera and mom would think if they knew I was at a bar, actually drinking alcohol._

As Fiona sipped on the beer some more, she noticed a girl who looked to be around her age, and she seemed to recognize her. 

_What's she doing in a bar? She looks sixteen._

The girl headed over to Fiona with a smile on her face, and Fiona started to feel nervous. 

"Fiona Isley?" The girl asked, surprised.

"Uh...yeah. It's me."

The girl laughed a little. "Okay. Why are there _two_ famous people in this bar? Fiona Isley and Jimmy Page?"

Fiona shrugged as she took another sip of the beer. "I...don't know."

The girl then noticed the beer in Fiona's hand. "Wow, you're actually drinking alcohol? You never seemed like the kind of person who would. From what I've seen, you seem all innocent."

"Well, I kind of am." Fiona said, smiling nervously. "I was just...told to drink alcohol. I was brought here."

The girl looked around. "By who? I don't see anyone who seems to know you well."

Fiona chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll let you on a little secret."

"What?" The girl asked, appearing excited.

"Jimmy Page brought me here." Fiona whispered.

The girl's eyes widened. "Holy shit, no way! You two know each other? Are you two _dating_?"

"I...guess."

"Wow, you're lucky. God, I bet he's a dream to be with."

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"Anyway, my name's Rowan. I might as well introduce myself, even though I doubt we'll ever be in contact after this."

"Nice name." Fiona said. "So, what are you doing in a bar? You look as old as I am. Sixteen-year-olds usually don't come to bars."

Rowan smirked, and held up what looked like a fake ID. 

"It's 'cause of this. My girlfriends and I decided to come here to get rid of a little innocence."

"I see. So, why, though? I apologize for the interrogating. I'm just bad at conversations."

Rowan's voice dropped to a whisper. "You told me a secret, so I might as well tell you one myself. I'm a groupie."

"A groupie?" Fiona repeated quietly. "Wow. You must live quite the lifestyle." 

Rowan then turned around, pointing at the girls Jimmy was talking to. 

"See those girls? They're my best friends. They're groupies, too."

Rowan then looked back at Fiona. "Listen. One of us probably would've hooked up with Jimmy briefly, but now I know he's yours, I'll keep my distance."

Then, she looked back at her friends. "I should probably tell them. I don't think they have any idea he's not single anymore."

Fiona watched as Rowan left, walking over to the girls. She decided to stop paying attention to them and just continue being by herself. So far, the environment didn't seem too chaotic, and Fiona mostly saw people talking and laughing, but definitely drunk. Fiona then turned around, and saw a table at the far back of the bar, and then she started to feel uncomfortable. There were some girls who also looked like groupies, and they appeared to be doing drugs. There was a guy with them, who also seemed to be joining in.

Fiona looked away and saw Jimmy walking away from the girls, and over to the counter, getting a Jack Daniel's bottle. He joined some men this time, and he seemed quite talkative and happy. 

About an hour later after being at the bar, Fiona started to feel slightly less uncomfortable, even though the environment wasn't exactly...comfortable. For some reason, she feared men would approach her while drunk and try to flirt with her, knowing that she was Fiona Isley.   
  


_Thank God I should be out of here soon._

Fiona noticed Jimmy, who was now drunk and done talking to some other people, heading over to her. He had drank three bottles of Jack Daniel's during the whole time they were there. 

As Jimmy headed over to Fiona, he noticed the table in the back where people were doing drugs still.

"See that?" He asked, pointing at it. "I've been here before. People...do drugs there."

"Yeah, I saw."

"Anyways, follow me." 

Fiona raised an eyebrow as Jimmy turned around and walked away. As she followed him, she realized Jimmy was heading to the bathroom. 

_Strange._

Once they reached the bathroom, Jimmy closed the door.

"Lock the door."

"Why?" Fiona asked.

"Don't ask. Just do it."

Fiona did as told and turned around, locking the door. 

_Why does he want the door locked?_

Once Fiona turned around, she was about to speak, before Jimmy pushed her against the door, roughly kissing her. When he broke the kiss, Fiona could tell he had that lustful look in his eyes, but it was also the kind of look that meant he _wanted_ something, and would get it no matter what it took.

"W-why did you have me l-lock the door?" Fiona asked, feeling slightly nervous. 

"You should know." Jimmy answered, his voice quiet and somewhat laced with a seductive tone. "Why would I just bring you here, have you lock the door, and then kiss you like that?"

"I...don't know."

Jimmy clicked his tongue. "You innocent little thing."

He aggressively kissed Fiona again, and picked her up, carrying her over to the sink and placing her on it, continuing to kiss her. Fiona wrapped her legs around Jimmy's waist, and parted her mouth a little, letting Jimmy deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss a few moments later, and made eye contact with Fiona, who was holding his face in her hands.

"Y-you know you're doing something illegal, right?" She asked. "It's...it's illegal for us to be in a relationship. You're...you're an adult. You're thirty, and I'm only sixteen. I'm a minor. I...I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Sweetheart, I've done this before. No one would have the guts to arrest me, anyway. I know I'm doing somethin' illegal."

"Why are you still willing to be with me, though?" Fiona asked. "You could've been with my sister instead. She's an adult. W-why me?"

"There's just...somethin' about you that makes you different. I'm still with you despite the risks because I _want_ you, Fiona. I can't get enough of you. I _love_ you, Fiona. No one's gonna know we're together. I'm good at lyin'."

Before Fiona could say anything in response, Jimmy kissed her again, deepening the kiss after a few moments. Fiona tasted the whiskey on Jimmy's breath, and found the taste slightly arousing. 

"God, the things I want to do to you..." Jimmy murmured against Fiona's lips. 

_This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this, but yet I actually love him._

"I love you Jimmy." Fiona whispered.

Fiona started to feel Jimmy hardening against her, and she started to realize why Jimmy had led her here and had her lock the door.

"Now, I need you to do me a favor and be a good girl for me, alright?" Jimmy asked, breaking the kiss. "Don't make a _single_ sound, no matter how badly you want to. I don't want anyone gettin' suspicious."

"A-alright."

Jimmy smirked. "Good." 

He kissed her again, and then pulled down her underwear, throwing it on the floor. He unzipped the fly of his pants, and entered Fiona. She bit back a gasp as he did, and tried not to let her breathing hitch as he started to thrust into her. Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck, making eye contact with him. She could see pleasure in his green eyes. Fiona _wanted_ to make a sound, but she knew she couldn't.

"I know you want to make a sound." Jimmy whispered. "Try not to. J-just hold it back. Try to."

Fiona felt a whimper wanting to escape her, but she tried to hold it back. She felt Jimmy start to kiss her neck, and her breathing hitched.

"You're always such a good girl for me." Jimmy murmured. "I could tell you to do anythin', and you'd listen."

Fiona ended up letting out a small whimper, unable to hold it back. 

"I knew you wouldn't have been able to keep quiet."

As minutes went by, Jimmy's pace quickened slightly, and he went a little deeper, fighting back a low snarl of pleasure. Fiona fought back a gasp. Eventually, she started to feel pressure and heat in her abdomen spreading throughout her body. She wanted to let out a small moan, but she knew she had to fight it back, even though she had accidentally let out a small whimper. 

Feeling as though she was getting closer to her end, Fiona kissed Jimmy again to muffle any sounds she wanted to make as she came, and a few seconds later, Jimmy reached his end too.

"I figure you want to head back right now." Jimmy said, his breathing heavy. "Back at the hotel."

Fiona nodded. "Y-yeah. I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Jimmy head back to his suite, but Fiona notices there's something that isn't right about him. Jimmy tries to look for something, becoming increasingly agitated. Concerned, Fiona tries to get him to explain what's going on, but he reacts with hostility, and reveals he's a heroin addict. Fiona eventually leaves and cries in a bedroom, but Jimmy comes around and gets her to unlock the door, and he apologizes, hugging Fiona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: slight heroin withdrawal symptoms

When Jimmy and Fiona were heading back to the hotel, Fiona kept an eye on Jimmy to make sure he was walking normally, and if he ended up stumbling, Fiona would be able to help him walk straight. It didn't take long for them to return, and they managed to return to Jimmy's suite without any problems.

"Well, I guarantee that wasn't as bad as it seemed for you." Jimmy said, looking at Fiona. 

"It...it actually wasn't."

Fiona noticed how Jimmy appeared to be looking for something, but in the way someone would do if they remembered where they put something. Fiona wanted to ask what Jimmy was looking for, but she figured it wasn't important. Jimmy seemed almost _different_ , though, and it wasn't because of the alcohol, Fiona believed. She was able to detect some sort of edge in Jimmy's voice when he had said going to the bar wasn't as bad as it seemed for her.

" _Shit_." Jimmy then hissed under his breath. He started to look nervous, and started looking around, opening drawers, and heading in and out of other rooms. 

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't talk to me right now." was the only response she got.

_Okay...?_

Fiona hadn't seen Jimmy this agitated before, and she wanted to know why he _was_ this agitated. Fiona didn't want to ask him, though, in fear he would get more upset, but she was concerned. 

" _Goddamnit_!"

Fiona heard Jimmy's voice break, and she started to feel more concerned and worried, but also more scared to ask him why he was acting the way he was. 

_I have to ask him._

"Jimmy, what's goi—"

Jimmy turned around, and Fiona started to regret asking him what was going on that was making him act this way. She started to back away.

"H-hey, it's okay. Y-you can talk to me."

_Stop stuttering. You're showing fear, and who knows what that will do?_

Jimmy started to approach Fiona, and she started backing away again, until her back was pressed against the wall. She swallowed as she looked up at him. 

_Fiona, calm down._

"What's...what's going on? Please tell me. I'm worried."

"Why do you care?" Jimmy asked, his tone unfriendly. "You wouldn't understand. No one would."

"J-just tell me. I...I care about people."

"I'm a fuckin' _drug addict_ , Fiona." Jimmy growled. 

Fiona froze, not saying anything. 

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm severely addicted to heroin. Want to know why I was so upset? I couldn't find my goddamn _handbag_."

_I don't think I want to know what's in that handbag._

"Do you know where it is?" Jimmy then asked, his tone still unfriendly. "Have you seen it anywhere, possibly?"

Fiona shook her head. "N-no."

"That handbag contains the very _thing_ I depend on." Jimmy said, his voice quiet but still harsh. "I got everything I need to take it in that handbag, and my heroin's in there. Without it, I'm a fuckin' _mess_."

Fiona felt tears forming in her eyes, and tried to blink them back. She didn't want to cry.

_This can't be real._

"Do you have any idea what a withdrawal is like?" Jimmy asked. 

Fiona shook her head again. 

"Yeah, I bet you don't. Well, they're _awful_. I get sick. _Really_ sick. I could _die_ without that shit."

"W-why didn't you tell me this?" 

"I was worried you'd be mad at me, okay? Drug addicts hide the fact they're drug addicts. You would probably do the same."

"You should be able to trust me, though, right?"

"You're only _sixteen_ , Fiona. You don't understand many things yet, so don't act like you do."

"I _care_ about people, Jimmy. I understand how people feel."

"Oh, really?" Jimmy questioned.

"Y-yes, I do. You didn't have to hide this from me. You should know I'm a good person from us being around each other. I _love_ you, Jimmy."

For a few brief moments, Jimmy seemed calmer, but Fiona doubted that would last. She was right, as he stopped seeming calm after a few seconds. 

"Just...leave me alone." He said, sighing. "I don't need you to care so much. Just...leave me alone for a bit, alright?"

"O-okay. I guess I will."

Fiona turned around and left, heading into a bedroom and locking the door, and she sat on the floor, starting to cry. She felt confused, and upset, even...ashamed. Fiona felt ashamed for being concerned, and she didn't know why.

_I don't want anything to happen to Jimmy. Why do I feel ashamed for being worried?_

Fiona briefly looked up and looked at the phone on the nightstand, wondering if she should call Vera. She decided not to, and looked away. The sound of someone trying to open the door then caught her attention. Fiona started to back away, feeling nervous.

Then, Fiona saw a piece of paper go under the door and into the bedroom. She picked it up and looked at it, reading the handwriting on it.

_"I'm sorry."_

Fiona got up and got a pen from the nightstand, and went back to sit down on the floor, and wrote a response on the piece of paper. 

_"I guess I forgive you."_

She slid the paper under the door, waiting for a response. Eventually, another piece of paper came into the bedroom from under the door. Fiona picked it up, reading what it said.

_"Could you please unlock the door?"_

Fiona sighed and took the pen, writing down her answer. It was just a simple "why?".   
  


Then, she slid the paper back under the door, waiting to see another one appear. When another piece of paper appeared, she picked it up.

_"I just want to make sure you're okay."_

Fiona slid the paper back under the door and got up, unlocking it, before sitting back down on the floor. She didn't open the door, figuring Jimmy could do it himself. Fiona looked up and watched as the door opened, Jimmy appearing. He went over to her, sitting down by her and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, look. I...I didn't mean to act like that." Jimmy quietly said. "I didn't...I didn't mean to make you cry."

"N-no. It's okay. I understand why you snapped like that."

Then, Fiona paused briefly before she spoke up again.

"Are you going through a withdrawal?" She asked. "Is that why you snapped?"

Jimmy nodded. "Y-yeah, and I'm scared. That handbag _has_ to be found."

"Have you ever considered getting help?"

"I...I have, I've been advised to, but I know it won't work. I...I depend on heroin too much for my own life."

Fiona could hear Jimmy's voice break, and it made her want to cry again, but she didn't want to. She disliked crying in front of people, and it made her feel embarrassed.

"God, you don't need to see me like this." Jimmy whispered. "I'm so sorry. I feel terrible."

_Everything's going to be better tomorrow, hopefully._

"Y-you need rest." Fiona then said, breaking away from the hug. "After all, you have a lot of alcohol in your system."

"Yeah, you're right."

Jimmy got up, and instead of leaving, went over to the bed, laying on his back. 

_I'm going to have to find his handbag eventually._ Fiona told herself, sighing. _I know it's letting him ruin his life, but at the same time, I don't want him to die._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jimmy is asleep, Fiona searches for his handbag. She eventually finds it when she starts having doubts, and brings it to Jimmy, who is happy to see his handbag was found. Fiona then falls asleep with him.
> 
> After Fiona wakes up, Jimmy gets her to stop worrying about her family, and then tells her she can leave if she wants to. Fiona heads back home, only for Vera and their mom to ask her where she's been, although Vera knows. Fiona tries to lie, and Vera decides to talk to her. A while later, Vera and Fiona's mom announces she's holding a party at the house for a myriad of famous people, including the entirety of Led Zeppelin. Instead of feeling excited, Fiona only feels nervous, fearing her relationship with Jimmy will be discovered.

Once Jimmy had fallen asleep, Fiona decided to take some time to look around for his handbag. She wished she knew what it looked like, so things would be easier. For now, she just assumed she had to look for just a random handbag laying around. Fiona started to wander around the room, looking around. She checked drawers and cabinets, but so far, she didn't find anything.

Then, Fiona started to check drawers in different bedrooms, but still couldn't find any sign of a handbag.

_Maybe it's in a bathroom._

Fiona started to check different bathrooms, trying to see if she could find a handbag. She still couldn't find anything, but once she reached the last bathroom she had to check before there was no complete sign of it, Fiona was able to find the handbag on the floor. She picked it up, and was tempted to open it up and see what was inside because of her curiosity, but decided it probably wasn't a good idea.

Fiona headed out of the bathroom and headed to the bedroom where Jimmy was fast asleep. He was still all dressed and sprawled out on the bed. Fiona didn't want to wake him up, but figured he should know his handbag was found. Fiona went over to him and sat on the bed.

"Hey, guess what?" She whispered.

Jimmy's eyes took a while to open, but when they did, they were focused on the handbag Fiona was holding. A small smile formed on his face.

"Y-you found it." He said quietly, sitting up. He took the handbag, looking at it as his smile slightly grew. "You actually found it."

Fiona nodded. "I found it in a bathroom. I almost thought I wouldn't ever find it, but I did."

Jimmy placed the handbag on the nightstand, and laid back down, his eyes closing as he quickly fell back asleep. A small smile formed on Fiona's face, but then it disappeared, as she started to feel regret for finding the handbag.

_His heroin and everything's in there. By finding the handbag, I'm letting Jimmy's addiction probably get worse._

Fiona then sighed. _Well, I can't do anything about it, unfortunately._

Fiona removed her clothes and got in bed, curling up next to Jimmy. To her, it seemed like years since she had last been home, and she guaranteed her family was concerned about her, wondering what was happening. She hadn't been home for a few days, and had been staying with Jimmy instead. 

_Vera probably knows, and I don't think she approves. Hopefully she won't tell mom, otherwise I'm in serious trouble._

Fiona felt Jimmy's arms wrap around her, and her eyes eventually closed as she fell asleep. 

*******

Once Fiona woke up, she noticed Jimmy was already awake, sitting up. It seemed as though he had actually been _waiting_ for Fiona to wake up. 

"Well, you're finally awake." Jimmy commented, smiling. 

"Yeah, I am."

Fiona noticed a smirk starting to form on Jimmy's face.

_Well, he seems to be back to his normal self._

"What?" Fiona asked.

"You haven't been home in days." Jimmy said. "You told me that if I was lucky, you'd stay. Guess I'm lucky then."

A small smile formed on Fiona's face. "Yeah, I guess you are, but I might have to go back home if my family starts freaking out. My sister's overprotective, my mom—"

"I don't think your mum would care, honestly."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that? You don't know her."

"We're both famous, and I think parents would be more excited or happy than mad if their son or daughter got into a relationship with a famous person anyway. As for the non-wealthy families, they think their kid will make 'em rich."

"What about the wealthy families?"

Jimmy shrugged. "More recognition, I suppose."

"No one needs to know a sixteen-year-old girl is in a relationship with a thirty-year-old man."

"Yeah, true, but no one would probably care. This shit's a little normal now."

"Yeah, you have a point, I guess."

Jimmy then got up from the bed, and then turned around to look at Fiona.

"You don't have to stay here forever, if you don't want to, I guess. I get you have a family. You can go now if you want." 

Fiona sighed. "Yeah, I guess I might as well head home now so my family doesn't have to worry."

When Jimmy left, Fiona got her clothes back on, said goodbye to Jimmy, and was soon out of the hotel, heading home by herself. It didn't take her long to arrive home, and when she did, she noticed the door was unlocked. Taking a deep breath, Fiona opened the door and saw Vera and their mom, and they were actually slightly smiling.

"Well, it's great to know you're alive." Fiona and Vera's mom said. "You've been gone for a while. Where were you?"

"Yeah, where were you?" Vera asked. Fiona could tell she was trying to play along, being she knew Fiona and Jimmy were in a relationship, and knew that Fiona was most likely staying with him when she wasn't home.

Vera wasn't the problem, though. Fiona didn't want their mom to know the truth, which was the real problem. Fiona hated lying, but she knew it was something she had to do in situations like these. A nervous smile formed on her face.

"I...uh...just ended up staying at a friend's house longer than expected." Fiona explained. "I didn't plan on being there for a few days, but it ended up happening."

To Fiona's relief, her mom seemed to believe her. 

"Oh, alright." She said. "Well, be more aware next time. Your sister and I were _very_ worried."

_Really?_

"I'm sorry." Fiona quickly apologized. "I'll make sure it won't happen again."

After Fiona and Vera's mom disappeared, Vera went over to her, sighing.

"Fiona, can I talk to you?" 

Fiona nodded. "Y-yeah. Sure. Where do you want to talk?"

"Out here in the living room, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Vera led Fiona over to the couch to sit down, and looked at her. 

"What's going on?" Fiona asked.

"You and Jimmy." Vera answered. "Look, I know you two love each other and probably can't handle being away from each other for _one_ second, but you can't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Staying over with him for a few days." Vera replied. "You have a life here too, and you're not old enough to be living with someone else. You haven't even finished school yet, and I guarantee you'd want to still be with him next year. You're sixteen and already living like an adult. I'm getting worried."

Fiona sighed. "Vera, you don't need to be worried. Nothing bad is even happening, alright?"

_Well, if she learned I went to a bar and Jimmy is a drug addict, she'd go insane._

"Are you sure?" Vera then asked.

"Y-yeah. What makes you think I'm not being honest?"

"I don't know. You just seem...nervous."

"I'm nervous because I don't want mom to know. How'd you think she'd react if she found out?"

"She's going to end up finding out one of these days, Fiona, so you might as well stop trying to hide it from her so diligently."

"She's not going to find out, Vera."

Vera rolled her eyes. "You're _famous_ , and so is Jimmy. People know your age, and probably know his. If people found out you were together, he'd probably get in trouble, or would just receive backlash. Considering his wealth, the police probably wouldn't get involved."

"Vera, this is also the seventies, though, and apparently no one really cares." Fiona said. "Teenagers get married. I can see how the law would probably be mad, but the public wouldn't care."

"Alright, look. I'm sorry for acting overprotective, but I'm just worried about you. You're dealing with a rockstar who has probably had sex with every walking, breathing girl, has done every drug in existence, and has drank probably every alcohol kind, and is an alcoholic...and maybe a drug addict. Can you see the problem there? I'm just worried you'll end up living a terrible life. As your sister, I don't want to see your life go downhill."

"I guess I understand, but I'm not that stupid."

"I hope not."

_Well, technically I am stupid, since I let myself drink alcohol._

"So, Fiona, all I'm saying is please take—"

"Girls, I have some important news."

Fiona and Vera's conversation was interrupted by their mother, who was standing with a small smile on her face.

"What?" Vera asked, looking somewhat excited. Fiona, on the other hand, felt somewhat nervous.

"I'm hosting a party here." Their mother explained. "I invited a lot of famous people here."

"Like who?" Vera probed.

_Well, I'm not ready for this._

"I invited some regular famous people, but also some musicians and bands, so like Led Zep—"

"Wait, really?" Vera asked, eyes widening. 

_Oh God._

"Yes, now let me continue. Besides Led Zeppelin, I also invited—"

Her mom's voice was becoming just a blur in Fiona's mind and ears as she stopped paying attention, thinking about how Led Zeppelin was going to be at the party, and the entirety of them. 

_The fact Jimmy's obviously going to be here is the perfect way for mom to find out about our relationship. I guess we're just going to have to fake being friends, and if mom finds out, then we'll have to deal with it._

Fiona then remembered what Jimmy had told her, that her mom probably wouldn't care. Fiona wanted to believe that, but she was unsure.

_The only way I'd know how she felt was if she found out, which she hasn't yet. Guess I'll have to wait until she does, which may be soon._

Fiona eventually returned to reality when she heard Vera saying her name and shaking her.

"Fiona! Fiona, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The party's in only a few days!"

"Cool, I guess."

"Why aren't you excited?" Vera asked, and then her voice dropped to a whisper. "You'll be able to see Jimmy, at least."

"Vera, I'm not excited because of that. In fact, I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"What if mom finds out about Jimmy and I?"

"Fiona, it's not like she wouldn't find out eventually."

Fiona sighed.

_Fiona, relax. Maybe mom won't be mad, like Jimmy said._

"Anyways, you should still feel excited about being able to see Jimmy. Also, if you don't want mom to find out about you and Jimmy, you might as well tell her yourself."

_I'm not doing that._

"No, I'm not doing that."

"Why?" Vera asked. "It would probably make you feel better."

Fiona shook her head. "You don't understand."

Vera rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised that I do. Anyways, I'm going to take a nap."

Fiona watched as Vera left, and she decided to also head to her room. When she was about to relax, her phone rang.

_Weird._

Fiona glanced at her phone and picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Surprise."

Fiona instantly recognized the voice, and she felt speechless for a few moments.

"Jimmy? How did you..."

"Figured I'd try and find a way to contact you, even though I didn't know your phone number. Found your contact information in a magazine."

"Geez. I guess that was kind of clever. Anyways, we're also going to have to talk on the phone in secret." 

"That would work fine, I suppose."

"So, I have news."

"What?"

"There's a party—"

"Being hosted at the lovely Isley house itself. Yes, I know."

"You do, already?"

"Mhm. I know you dislike parties, but it'd be nice for us to see each other at your own home during a party."

"There's a problem, though. My mom...and my sister, kind of. My mom's the main problem."

"Don't worry about her. We can just act like we're friends, or as though we actually don't know each other, then your mum won't be suspicious."

"I guess that's a good idea."

"It'll probably be a fun party, anyway. Maybe you can even show me around." Jimmy said, adding a chuckle towards the end of his last sentence.

Fiona giggled. "Maybe."

"Anyway, I have to go, so maybe I'll talk to you later." 

"Alright."

"Love you."

A small smile formed on Fiona's face. "Love you too, Jimmy."

Once Jimmy hung up, Fiona lay back down on her bed, and figured she would focus on resting. She didn't feel as nervous about the party, but she still felt slightly nervous.

_Hopefully mom won't have to find out._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the party, Fiona decides to stay in her room, not wanting to deal with partying and socializing. Jimmy finds her room and keeps her company, and eventually convinces her to come out. They socialize, and then go back to her room. Vera then sees them together, and eventually leaves. Then, Fiona's mom becomes close to finding out, but Fiona manages to keep her from entering her room. Once her mom leaves, Fiona lets things heat up with Jimmy. Afterwards, Jimmy asks her if she truly loves him, and she says she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning
> 
> also apologies for how long this chapter is 😳

"Fiona, wake up!"

Fiona's eyes fluttered open to see Vera looking down at her. There seemed to be an excited expression on her face, but it didn't help the confusion Fiona felt. 

"Wh-what's going on?" Fiona asked.

Vera rolled her eyes. "It's the party, dummy! Everyone's arriving now."

_Crap._

"Do I _have_ to leave my room?"

"Yes, Fiona. People would want to see you...and especially Jimmy."

"Can you shut up about Jimmy?" Fiona asked, getting out of bed and changing into her clothes. "Nothing really serious is going on."

"I don't believe you. You two are kind of in a relationship, and you've already had s—"

Before Vera could finish her sentence, Fiona had her hair in a side ponytail, and she headed out of her room, looking from the balcony. She saw people entering the house, and some were already in. She kept an eye out for Jimmy, primarily. Eventually, she was able to spot him, wearing the jacket he had worn at the bar and a black shirt with white sequin. 

"I'm going back in my room." Fiona muttered, turning around, but Vera stopped her.

"Fiona, come _on_. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm just nervous, okay?"

Fiona broke from Vera's grip and went in her room, closing the door and sitting on her bed. She felt increasingly nervous, and didn't know what to do. 

_Mom's going to find out. She's going to find out, and I'll be dead._

Fiona wanted to believe her mom wouldn't be mad, but she refused to accept the possibility she wouldn't. Fiona felt embarrassed for hiding in her room. 

_If I was a social butterfly like Vera, then maybe things would be easier._

Fiona started to hear footsteps, which caught her attention. She looked up, her eyes focusing on the door. She could hear the footsteps getting closer, and heard someone trying to open the door. When the door opened, she saw Jimmy with a glass of champagne. A small smile formed on his face when he saw her. 

"Well, hello." 

"Jimmy, how did you find my room?" Fiona asked, half-smiling. 

"I couldn't find you anywhere." Jimmy answered, leaning against the doorway. "Encountered your sister, and figured I'd ask her where your room was. She told me, although she seemed a little confused and reluctant."

"Oh."

Jimmy then took a sip of the champagne in his glass. "So, what are you doing in here all cooped up?"

Fiona shrugged. "I just...didn't feel like coming out. Too much famous people doesn't really sit well with me, I guess."

"C'mon, you don't need to be _so_ shy. Remember the most recent Swan Song party? You just stuck with me."

"Yeah, true."

"All you gotta do is just stick with me and just talk with me, and you'll be fine."

"What about my m—"

"Remember what I said a few days ago. We just act like friends or as though we don't know each other, and she won't get suspicious. Make sense?"

"Y-yeah. It does."

"So...stop being a hermit and come out of your room for a bit. We can come back later, if you want."

Fiona sighed and got up from her bed, following Jimmy downstairs. She started to feel uncomfortable after seeing how many people there were, but then she started to feel better when Jimmy led her over to an area where no one was around, and they could talk away from the large group of guests.

"This should be comfortable for you." Jimmy said, smiling. 

"Yeah, I guess it's better."

Jimmy took another sip of his champagne and looked around. 

"I never thought I'd ever set foot into this house, but here I am."

Fiona laughed shyly. "Well, unexpected things tend to happen sometimes."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, this house looks as beautiful on the inside as it does on the outside, for sure."

Fiona then noticed Vera, who was doing her typical socializing, and seemed to be almost flirting with Robert. Jimmy seemed to notice too.

"Looks like your sister's trying to hit on Robert." He commented, smirking a little. "I guarantee he'd probably like her."

"Unfortunately, I don't think Vera's willing to take the path I've been taking." Fiona said. "She's pretty rule-abiding."

"Anyways, I know it was quite a shocker when I called you on the phone that one time."

Fiona laughed a little. "Yeah, it was."

"Well, I do have some magazines featuring you and Vera, and I've seen your contact information, so I was lucky, I guess."

"I'd never expect anyone to probably keep the magazines."

"I guess I just tend to keep them." Jimmy explained. "They might have some useful information."

Fiona then noticed her mom heading over. 

"I guess we're going to have to pretend we don't know each other, actually." Fiona whispered. 

"Fine with me."

"Well, Fiona, it's nice to see you talking to someone." 

Fiona smiled nervously. "Yeah, I guess it is. You know how I'm not much of a social butterfly."

Fiona's mom then glanced at Jimmy. "Well, my daughter is a very lovely lady, so I guarantee you two will get along fine."

Fiona felt nervous once her mom's eyes landed on her.

"Well, you don't have to be talking to him away from everybody else, you know."

"She's probably just shy." Jimmy said. 

"Yeah, I know that," Fiona's mom said, before looking at her. "but Fiona, you don't have to be _extremely_ shy. Just ignore people if they bother you, that's all."

Jimmy took another sip of champagne. "I'm fine with talking to her over here."

"Oh, alright. Well, enjoy yourselves."

Fiona felt relieved once her mother left, realizing how she didn't seem suspicious at all.

"See how easy that was?" Jimmy asked, looking at Fiona.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty easy. She didn't seem suspicious at all."

"Anyways, I'm going to get another glass of champagne. I'll be right back."

Fiona watched as Jimmy left, and she looked around. She noticed Vera doing what she was best at (socializing), and she also noticed how Vera was even flirting with Robert. 

_Well, I'm not surprised._  
  


A few moments later, Jimmy returned with another glass of champagne. He seemed to notice Vera and Robert, and once he headed over to Fiona, a smirk formed on his face. 

"Interesting, ain't it?"

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked. 

"Seeing your sister flirting with Robert."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I don't see a relationship forming between them, though. Vera's too rule-abiding."

"Who knows." Jimmy said, drinking some champagne. "She could always end up changing her mind. Love makes people do crazy things."

"I guarantee she's just flirting with him. She probably means nothing about it. Vera _is_ a flirt when it comes to men."

Jimmy then looked around, and then made eye contact with Fiona again. 

"Do you want to head back to your room now? No one's looking."

Fiona shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Fiona turned around and led Jimmy upstairs to her room. When they got inside, Jimmy gently closed the door, and placed his champagne glass on Fiona's nightstand, standing by it. Fiona went to sit down on her bed. 

"Your room is honestly _really_ beautiful." Jimmy commented, looking around.

"Thanks."

Then, a small smirk formed on Jimmy's face as he noticed the Led Zeppelin posters on Fiona's wall. 

"Well, this is nice." He said, walking over to one of the posters from 1969. Jimmy looked at the poster, and then noticed himself on the poster. He chuckled, and pointed at himself on the poster.

"Who's this handsome little devil?" He asked himself. "Oh, it's _me_."

Fiona giggled. "Yeah, it's you. You must be pretty happy seeing photos of yourself and the others in my room."

Jimmy turned around. "Honestly, I am."

Fiona watched as Jimmy turned around and continued admiring himself on the posters. 

"You have quite a bit of posters." He commented. 

"Yeah, I do. I've been a fan for a while, and quite a few years."

"So...who's your favorite member?" Jimmy asked, a bit of a teasing tone in his voice. 

"I think it's obvious." Fiona answered, blushing slightly. 

"Yeah, I know. I was just teasing." 

Jimmy went over to his glass of champagne on Fiona's nightstand and drank some more of it, before setting it back down. Then, he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. 

"You're getting quite comfortable." Fiona commented. "Already smoking in my room, I see."

"Yeah, I know." Jimmy said, slowly exhaling some smoke. "I know you well enough to be easily comfortable in your room."

Fiona got up from her bed and went over to her vinyl collection, realizing she had a Righteous Brothers one. She took it and went to her record player, getting it set up to play the vinyl. Jimmy glanced at the record player. 

"Want to play some music, I see."

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. I have a Righteous Brothers vinyl, so I decided to play it."

Jimmy slowly nodded. "Alright. Well, I think I know why." 

"Anyways, do you have an ashtray?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Didn't know you smoked at your age." Jimmy commented jokingly.

Fiona giggled. "I actually don't smoke. I just have the ashtray for other purposes."

Fiona went to get her ashtray and placed it on her nightstand, and smiled. 

"Well, there you go. A place to put out your cigarettes."

Jimmy went to put out his cigarette in the ashtray, and watched as Fiona continued setting up the vinyl. 

"You know that one song by them?" Jimmy asked. "The one we...um...danced to a while ago?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. I remember."

"Well, perhaps you're setting up that vinyl in particular to...relive that experience?"

"Maybe."

Fiona waited for the record player to start playing the music, and once it did, she instantly recognized the first song as _Unchained Melody_. She turned around and looked at Jimmy. 

"Well, you were right." She said. "I'd love to dance to this song a second time."

A small smile formed on Jimmy's face as Fiona walked towards him, and they started to slow dance along to the song. It felt like a different experience this time, considering both of them were in a relationship at the moment. They eventually made eye contact, and a small smile formed on Fiona's face.

"I remember this moment very well." Jimmy then quietly said. "It was the day I told you that I loved you." 

"Y-yeah. I remember that."

"It really didn't take me long to end up falling in love with you. I just thought we'd only remain friends."

"Yeah, me too. I never expected us to end up together, but...here we are." 

Fiona wasn't even paying attention to the fact someone was knocking on the door, and Jimmy wasn't either. Eventually, the door opened, and Vera stood in the doorway. 

"I...uh...hope I'm not interrupting anything." Vera said. Jimmy and Fiona only ignored her.

As the song started to end, Jimmy continued to keep eye contact with Fiona. 

"I remember how we kissed just as the song started to end. It was your first one."

"Y-yeah. It was."

Vera then started to step into the room. "Hello?"

Fiona and Jimmy only continued to keep ignoring Vera, and she seemingly chose to leave once the two decided to share a kiss. 

"Well, I'll leave before anything else happens."

Once Vera left, Fiona broke the kiss and made eye contact with Jimmy. 

"My sister's gone." She said. "I guess we can do whatever we want, then."

Jimmy smirked. "Aren't you afraid about your mum catching you? You're quite fearless all of a sudden."

"I don't think my mom would probably find out unless my sister told her."

Jimmy and Fiona were about to kiss again, until Fiona heard knocking on her door. 

"Fiona, are you okay?"

"Crap, it's my mom." Fiona hissed under her breath, before yelling, "Yes, mom! I'm fine!".

"Why aren't you out here, then?"

"I just felt like taking a break." Fiona lied. "There was too much people, and it overwhelmed me."

"Alright, I understand. Come back out when you feel comfortable."

Fiona felt relieved once she heard her mom's footsteps get quieter as she left. She made eye contact with Jimmy again, smiling a little.

"Well, you're somewhat good at lying." Jimmy said, his smirk remaining.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Jimmy pulled Fiona into a second kiss, which was more passionate, and slightly more intense. Fiona started backing up towards her bed, and the two of them ended up getting on top of it, Jimmy climbing on top of her. Fiona started to run her hands through Jimmy's hair, feeling him slowly running a hand up her shirt.

"You can't make any noise, okay?" Jimmy murmured against her lips. "Can't let your mum know about your...little secret."

"A-alright."

After what had happened in the bar, Fiona was confident she'd be able to handle not making a sound, unless the arousal she felt became too much for her. For her own safety, though, she'd try not to make any noise at all during this time, especially because she was nervous about what would happen if her mom found out. She didn't know how she would react, but she didn't want her to be mad.

Jimmy broke the kiss for a few moments, before kissing her again more roughly. Fiona sensed his breathing getting heavier, and she allowed him to deepen the kiss. She grabbed at his shirt, wanting to keep him close. 

Jimmy's lips then moved to Fiona's neck, and she bit back a gasp as she felt him kissing it, gently biting it here and there, and then he started to place kisses along her jawline, before traveling back to her lips. Fiona started to reach at her shirt to unbutton it, but Jimmy stopped her, moving her hands so he could do it himself.

"Let me do that."

Fiona allowed Jimmy to unbutton her shirt, and he did so quickly and easily, proceeding to then remove Fiona's shirt, before intensely kissing her again. He eventually broke the kiss, took off his jacket, and undid his pants, removing Fiona's underwear, entering her easily. Fiona found it more difficult to not make a noise this time as Jimmy slowly thrusted into her, and she didn't know why.   
  


_If you make a noise, then it'll be easy for mom to find out. You have to be quiet, Fiona._

Fiona wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck, making eye contact with him. 

"You're doing good at keeping quiet." Jimmy quietly said. "I guarantee it'll get more difficult, though."

Fiona and Jimmy's lips met in a second kiss, the kiss deepening after a few moments. Then, they both heard a few knocks on the door. Jimmy looked behind him and put a hand over Fiona's mouth so that she wouldn't be heard.

"Fiona? Are you ready to come out yet?"

"No, she's not." Jimmy answered. 

"Jimmy, what are you doing in Fiona's room?"

"We're just hanging out, I guess. She invited me here. She doesn't feel like coming out."

"Oh, okay. She knows she can come out when she feels like it, right?"

"Yes, she knows."

"Alright. Just making sure. Hopefully you'll be able to come out, though, since I guarantee people would _love_ to see more of you."

Once it became clear Fiona's mom was leaving, Jimmy removed his hand from Fiona's mouth and looked back at her, continuing where he had left off with kissing her. 

"She really believes it, doesn't she?" Fiona then asked quietly. 

"Yes, she does." Jimmy answered, briefly pausing the kiss as a small smirk formed on his face. "Little does she know that we're not 'hanging out'." 

Fiona pulled Jimmy into another kiss, feeling Jimmy's pace getting a little quicker. He broke the kiss, a low snarl of pleasure leaving him. Fiona fought back a small moan. Jimmy seemed to notice. 

"You know what? We can make sounds." He said between heavy breaths. "I doubt anyone would bother coming in here." 

"Y-you s-sure?"

"Y-yeah. If someone knocks, you stay quiet." 

Fiona noticed Jimmy's grip on the bedsheets getting more firm. She let out a small moan as she felt Jimmy reaching her sensitive spot. 

" _Fuck_." Jimmy hissed under his breath. He pulled Fiona closer, and she felt his thrusts become deeper. She felt her heart racing, and started to feel the familiar sensation of heat forming in her abdomen, and felt herself clenching tightly around Jimmy. Jimmy appeared to notice, and his pace quickened a little more again as he started to continue reaching Fiona's sensitive spot. His breathing became more ragged, to where it sounded like growling.

"Go on." He murmured. "You can come for me. I want to hear you when you do it."

Fiona then felt Jimmy's lips return to her neck. 

"C'mon, don't be shy." 

Fiona's breathing hitched as she felt the heat getting stronger and spreading throughout her body. She felt Jimmy kissing her neck, and she whimpered as she felt him sucking the skin, leaving a small mark. Fiona felt him leave gentle kisses on the now tender area, licking the mark after kissing it. She whimpered again, and felt the heat starting to overcome her muscles. Then, Fiona quickly pulled Jimmy into a kiss, feeling her orgasm approaching. Eventually, she came, her mind going blank as she kissed Jimmy to muffle her moans, breaking the kiss once she returned to reality. A few moments later, Jimmy was the one to kiss Fiona as he reached his end, his thrusts slowing down until they stopped. He broke the kiss, making eye contact with Fiona as he tried to catch his breath.

"I-I need to ask you a question." 

"W-what is it?"

"Do you truly love me?" Jimmy asked. 

"What do you...what do you mean?"

"Most girls just want me for the sex and fame." Jimmy explained. "I have a feeling...I have a feeling they don't actually care about me."

"Why would they want you for just that?" Fiona asked. "There's definitely more to you than just that. You...you seem like a decent person."

"Wait, you actually love me for...for who I am?"

Fiona noticed that Jimmy even looked slightly confused. 

"Yes, of course." She said. "You've probably been with the wrong people. You haven't experienced real love from someone, Jimmy."

"I've just been with groupies most of the time." Jimmy said. "I...I did experience something like real love nine years ago, though. I don't think she loved me, though. She wasn't really...kind."

"That's why you don't trust the people you're with, Jimmy. You haven't been with the right person."

"Yeah, you're right. So, you actually care about me?"

Fiona nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Y-you're only sixteen, though. How could you possibly understand real love and all that? You're a kid. You've never been with anyone before."

"It's because I'm actually a decent person who is capable of feeling love for someone. I was...I was also taught about it." 

A small smile formed on Jimmy's face. "I'm not going to lie, but I guess that's kind of amazing."

"Well, I guess we can stay here and try to...um...cool down, and then I think I'll feel comfortable enough to go out of my room."

"I'm fine with that."

Fiona started to smile. "Alright."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fiona heads out of her room, her mom notices her and talks to her, telling her she knows about what's going on with Jimmy. Fiona asks how she knows, and her mom explains that Vera had told her. Afterwards, Fiona has a panic attack, and Jimmy manages to calm her down. He then goes to talk to Fiona's mother, and tries to convince her to let them be together, and he successfully convinces her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be told in Fiona's POV, and then Jimmy's.
> 
> trigger warning: panic attack (i accidentally put this trigger warning in the last chapter because i forgot it wasn't this chapter. sorry about that)

After Fiona and Jimmy had calmed down and Fiona had put her clothes back on (and after Jimmy put his jacket back on and zipped up his pants), they headed out of her room. Fiona looked around, seeing Vera talking to their mom. Fiona wondered what Vera was talking to her about, but she hoped it didn't involve her and Jimmy.

_She promised not to tell, so why would she tell now?_

Fiona and Jimmy headed down the stairs with his glass of champagne and went to talk to some people, leaving Fiona alone. Before she could finally bring herself to be social, she spotted her mom heading towards her.   
  


_Hopefully nothing's wrong._

"Hey, mom." Fiona said. "What's going on?"

Fiona's mom looked around briefly before looking back at Fiona, taking a deep breath.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

Fiona started to feel slightly nervous, but nodded. "S-sure."

"We can talk in your room."

Fiona followed her mom up to her room, and sat down on her bed, looking up at her mom as she shut the door.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked.

Fiona's mom sighed. "Your sister...well...she told me some...things."

_Oh no._

"What 'things'?"

"You and Jimmy Page are in a relationship." Her mom answered. "She also told me you lost your virginity to him."

_I thought she promised not to tell._

"Fiona, is this true?"

Fiona took a deep breath and nervously glanced down. She started to feel panicky, but was trying to calm down, but to no avail. After a few seconds, she looked up at her mom and slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah. It's...it's true."

"How old is he?"

Fiona swallowed, feeling her nervousness getting worse. She could feel herself starting to sweat, and her chest was beginning to hurt. 

"He's...um..."

"How old?"

"Th-thirty."

"Thirty?"

Fiona nodded. "Y-yeah."

"And you're...?"

"Sixteen."

Fiona's mom sighed and went to sit next to her on her bed. 

"Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"This whole...relationship thing. You know you're underage. Besides, you lost your virginity to him, and you're not even the consenting age yet."

Fiona's mom then paused for a bit before speaking up again. 

"You know what? Just tell me everything. Tell me how this whole thing started."

Fiona didn't feel like explaining anything. She just wanted her mom to leave her alone and leave her room, but she knew she wouldn't do that. Fiona also felt angry at Vera for breaking her promise not to tell their mom about her and Jimmy. She felt betrayed, but at the same time, it made sense to Fiona why Vera would tell.

_Well, she did tell me mom was going to find out eventually. She probably couldn't handle keeping the whole relationship a secret, and thought mom needed to know since I wouldn't tell her._

"Fiona?"

Fiona snapped back to reality and remembered that she was supposed to explain how her and Jimmy ended up getting into a relationship. Her anxiety over the current situation she was in prevented her from having the ability to remember. She was too scared and anxious to think. 

"Fiona, just calm down and explain everything."

Fiona tried to take a few deep breaths and tried to remember how the whole thing started, and eventually she did. 

"It was...it started at the Swan Song launch party we went to." 

"Okay, I remember that."

"Y-yeah. So, um...Jimmy and I talked. After the party, he...he gave me the number to his suite at the Hotel Bel-Air, and...um...we made a plan to meet up in secret there every night so that we could become friends, I guess, and I would meet up with him every night like we planned. We...we ended up becoming friends." 

"So, you—"

"No, let me finish."

Fiona took a deep breath and attempted to remember where she left off, and was thankful that she did.

"Anyways, a-after a bit, I started...um...developing a crush on Jimmy, I guess, and the same thing happened to him. A-after a week, Jimmy and I decided to...dance together, and then we...um...kissed. At the next Swan Song party, Jimmy got...drunk and...and I lost my virginity to him. We continued meeting up and—"

"Okay, I think that's enough explaining, Fiona."

Fiona then looked up at her mom. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed in you for doing this." 

"Y-yeah, I know."

"You're only sixteen, Fiona. You're underage. Yet again, though, I'm not surprised this happened. You've been naive all your life, so of course you'd see no harm in doing this. Do you actually love him?"

Fiona nodded. "Y-yeah, and he does too."

"Rockstars are dangerous people, Fiona. They do drugs, drink alcohol, and have sex with every living, breathing girl. Considering your naivety, I worry you're going to get sucked into all of this. Have...have you had alcohol before?"

Fiona slowly nodded. "Ch-champagne...and other things, like tequila."

"Was it Jimmy who made you drink it?"

Fiona nodded again.   
  


"God, Fiona. Don't you realize what's going to happen? Besides, what if the cops find out? You know it's illegal what Jimmy is doing with you, but you're still letting it happen."

"Can...can Jimmy and I still contact each other?"

"I...I don't know."

Fiona watched as her mom got up and left her room, closing the door and not saying anything. It took a few moments for Fiona to process everything that had happened and her mom's reaction, and once she had processed it all, her mouth began to feel dry, and she felt increasingly anxious. She didn't know what her mom was going to do, but hoped she wouldn't prevent her from talking to Jimmy. Fiona started to feel shaky, and the pain in her chest had returned. 

Then, Fiona heard knocking on the door, and she looked up at it. 

"Wh-who is it?"

"Me. Jimmy."

"C-come in."

Fiona heard the door open, and Jimmy headed inside, closing the door. He noticed Fiona sitting on her bed and went over to her, sitting down by her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You just...disappeared."

Fiona started to feel slightly dizzy, and it made her feel more panicky. She could feel her heart pounding, and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Fiona, hey. Talk to me. What's going on?"

Jimmy held Fiona's hand, and noticed it was trembling slightly. 

"You're...you're shaking."

Fiona started to feel difficulty breathing as her panic started worsening. She tried to get up, and tried to walk, but she ended up stumbling, Jimmy catching her so she wouldn't fall. He guided her back over to her bed, helping her sit down.

"You're having a panic attack right now." He said, sounding a little nervous. "It'll...it'll be over soon. You need to take a few deep breaths. When you're done, you can tell me what's going on."

"I c-can't breathe normally."

"Carefully breathe in and out." Jimmy calmly instructed. "Just for a few seconds."

"Y-you're not going to leave, right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to stay here."

Fiona tried to take a couple of deep breaths, feeling slightly calmer, but still nervous. 

"It's going to be okay, I promise."   
  


Jimmy then pulled Fiona into a hug in an effort to help her feel calmer. Fiona rested her head against Jimmy's chest, and for some reason, feeling his heartbeat made her feel a little calmer. She even felt a little safe. Eventually, she was able to breathe normally again, but she still felt a small amount of nervousness. 

"Fiona, talk to me. What's upsetting you?" 

"M-my mom." Fiona answered, trying not to let herself cry. "Sh-she knows."

"She knows...about us?"

"Y-yeah. My sister told her."

"How did your mum react?"

"Sh-she claimed she wasn't mad, but she was...she was disappointed in me. She doesn't...she doesn't..."

Fiona started to feel like crying, and she felt the tears coming out of her eyes. 

"She doesn't what?"

"She doesn't know if she'll let us contact each other."

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out. We both can. Maybe I can even talk to her."

"What...what do you mean?"

"I'm a celebrity, Fiona. Your mum would probably give in to what I'd have to say."

"Y-you have a point."

"Are you feeling a little better?"

"Y-yeah."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I-I think I'm fine at the moment."

"Alright. I just really care about you, and I want you to be okay."

Jimmy gave Fiona a kiss on her forehead. 

"I honestly do love you Fiona, and I don't want us to have to be separated. I-I want to be around you as much as I can."

"Wh-what if we _have_ to be separated?"

Jimmy paused for a few moments, and when he spoke up again, he didn't sound as confident as before.

"Let's just...not think about that, alright?"

"A-alright." 

"Now, I'm going to try talking to your mother. She'll probably act different around me."

"Will you come back?"

"Yeah, I will. It hopefully won't be too long until I'm done talking to her."

Fiona watched as Jimmy got up and left her room, slowly closing the door. 

*******

When Jimmy headed out of Fiona's room, he looked around, trying to figure out where her mother was. He didn't see her anywhere, and felt confused.

_Strange._

Jimmy eventually saw Fiona's mom appear, and it seemed she was finishing with saying some things to Vera. When they had finished talking, Jimmy headed over to her.

"Hopefully you're not...mad seeing me." Jimmy said. 

Fiona's mom looked up at Jimmy, and to his relief, she didn't seem mad, but obviously didn't seem completely happy.

"So, you're in a relationship with my daughter, right?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I am, and you two ended up talking about it."

"Yes, we did. Did something happen?"

"Well, she had a panic attack."

"Is she okay now?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes, thankfully."

"Fiona gets those sometimes. She...hasn't had one in a while, but it doesn't take much for her to become extremely anxious. Why did she have one, anyway?"

"I...think you probably scared her or something when you talked to her about the whole thing. She was particularly worried you would end up separating us."

Fiona's mom paused for a few moments before speaking up again. 

"I'm just...worried about her. You're thirty, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Right. Well, you're also a rockstar, and I'm concerned about what could happen to her because of being with you. She's never been in a relationship before, though, and I'd hate to ruin that for her, because she seems to actually be in love."

"I'm harmless, so I don't see why you're so worried."

"What about the police?"

"They wouldn't find out, and maybe they wouldn't care. Sure, it's against the law, but it's also normalized a little. Anyways, listen. I...would hate to be separated from your daughter, because I—"

"You actually care about her?"

"Yes, of course." 

Fiona's mom seemed slightly surprised by the fact Jimmy actually seemed to care about Fiona. He wondered why she was so shocked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you seem so surprised? I'm capable of being in love."

"I...just wouldn't expect a _rockstar_ out of all people to actually...care about someone romantically. I've always thought they only wanted girls for sex."

"Well, I might as well be one of the few. I...uh...actually used to not really be capable of loving someone. I never took romance seriously, but after meeting your daughter, I guess that changed."

"In what way?"

"I never really found the right person." Jimmy explained. "I was mainly with groupies, and they all seemed to only want me for the sex and fame. I don't think they truly loved me. I _did_ have a normal relationship once nine years ago, but it didn't go so well. I've been taken advantage of before because I used to be very naive, so I wasn't surprised when it happened that time."

"That's...that's honestly quite sad. You've never been in a true relationship, basically?"

Jimmy sighed. "Yeah, not really, but Fiona seems to be the only person who truly cares about me, and for once, I feel like I'm in a real relationship, but I frankly never expected this to happen with a sixteen-year-old, but I don't mind that."

"Fiona's young, but she seems to understand a lot for her age. It doesn't make much sense, really."

"So...are you okay with me being with her?"

"Yes, I guess I am, but I need to ask you some things first."

"S-sure. What is it?"

"Are...are you a drug addict? I'm sorry, but I'm just worried about Fiona getting into drugs or something since she's quite naive, and I know a handful of rockstars are into drugs."

_Shit._

"N-no, I don't do drugs." Jimmy lied, feeling slightly nervous. "I would never touch any of that. They ruin people."

_Quite hypocritical, don't you think? You say drugs ruin people, but you're a drug addict yourself, James.  
_

Jimmy didn't want to admit his drug addiction. He was both ashamed of it, and didn't want to lose Fiona because of it. He had a feeling if her mother knew, she wouldn't allow them to be together.

"I may not be one, but you...can't expect people to answer that question. Drug addicts are afraid to admit their addiction, unless they don't care about it, but they usually are afraid, because they're ashamed of it."

Jimmy paused briefly, and then spoke again.

"What...what would you say if I was?"

"I'd be a little concerned about Fiona, and I wouldn't know about trusting you. I don't trust drug addict rockstars, even if they seem like nice people."

Those words _stung_. 

_Thank God I lied, then, otherwise she would hate me._

"Alright, what's the other question?"

"Are you an alcoholic?"

_No, although I'm probably on the brink of becoming one._

"N-no, I'm not. I may have a glass of wine here and there, but that's it."

_I used to only drink wine, but that's changed completely._

"Well, I guess I trust you. Since you're older, you'd probably be almost...better for her, in a way, since you're not an immature and hormonal teenage boy."

Jimmy laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm glad you're fine with it."

"Don't break her heart, alright?"

"I promise I won't." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Vera's mom allows Jimmy to stay at the house for a bit. Jimmy then thinks he forgot his handbag, but then finds out he didn't. He gets high in a guest bedroom, and Fiona decides to lie that Jimmy was drunk. Fiona also notices how Vera seems to have changed in personality, and seems to have a problem with Jimmy being with Fiona.

When the party had ended and people were leaving, Fiona saw her mom heading after Jimmy, who was right about to be outside of the house. Fiona raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering why she had went after Jimmy. After overhearing the conversation, Fiona figured out that Jimmy was being allowed to stay for a bit.

_What's Vera going to think of this?_

Fiona watched as Jimmy headed back inside the house, and he went over to Fiona, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'm being allowed to stay for a bit." He said. "I don't know why, but I guess it was a nice offer."

"I guess she likes you a little, then." Fiona said. "I'm surprised you managed to get her to not separate us."

Fiona watched as her mom shut the door and went over to Jimmy.

"When Vera shows up, don't mind her. She's probably going to be a little confused."

Fiona's mom then left. Fiona watched as she disappeared off to wherever, and then she looked at Jimmy, noticing he looked as though he had forgotten something. Almost instantly, Fiona began to feel nervous, being certain of what Jimmy had forgotten.

"Hey, you alright?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I forgot my fucking...nevermind. You probably know."

"The...handbag?"

Jimmy slowly nodded. "Yeah, that."

Fiona then noticed a handbag on a table, and she went to retrieve it, bringing it to Jimmy.

"No, you didn't forget it." She said, smiling.

Jimmy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank _God_."

"Hold on, though. Were you starting to have withdrawals?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm...worried about my family seeing you high."

"I doubt they'd notice."

"Are you sure?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Jimmy looked around again. "I need to think of a place to do this shit in private."

"I can take you to a guest bedroom."

"Alright, thanks."

Fiona led Jimmy to a guest bedroom that wasn't far away, and opened the door for him. 

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I'll be fine. I promise."

Fiona took a deep breath as she closed the door, and headed back into the living room, sitting down on the couch and watching television. Vera eventually showed up, looking around.

"I thought mom told me Jimmy was staying here for a bit? I don't see him anywhere."

"He's resting." Fiona lied. "He's just a little tired."

"Oh. Why's he staying here anyway? I don't trust him."

"Mom allowed him to, because she trusts him."

"Didn't know she could be gullible."

Fiona turned around. "Vera, look. Jimmy's actually a decent person when you get to know him. You need to give him a chance."

"Fine. Anyways, I'm sorry for telling mom about the relationship. I just...felt she had to know."

"I guess I understand."

Fiona turned around and heard Vera then leave. After a while, she noticed Jimmy hadn't shown up yet. Slightly confused, she got up, and headed towards the guest bedroom, knocking on the door. 

"Hey, you okay in there?"

No answer.

Sighing, Fiona opened the door, and saw Jimmy laying on the bed sprawled out seemingly unconscious, a syringe by him. Fiona walked over to him, and was relieved to see he was breathing, but she was still worried.

"Jimmy?"

No answer.

_Thankfully he didn't overdose. It doesn't seem like he did, but what's going on?_

"Jimmy?"

Fiona touched Jimmy to see if that would wake him up, but it didn't. 

"Jimmy, can you hear me?"

No answer, not even movement. Fiona started to feel more nervous, and wondered what could possibly get Jimmy to wake up.

"Jimmy, please. You have to wake up."

Still no reply.

Then, a few moments later, Jimmy opened his eyes, and Fiona could tell his pupils were pinpoint. He seemed a little confused and was slightly startled when he noticed Fiona. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me." Fiona said. "You just woke up, but it was...scary. You were unresponsive, but you were breathing."

"Must've nodded off again. Happens a lot when I'm high."

"I was worried."

"Well, you don't need to worry. I'm fine."

"Can you...can you get up and walk?" Fiona asked.

Jimmy made an attempt to sit up on the bed and tried to get up and walk, stumbling a little. Fiona hurried towards him, helping him stand straight.   
  


"Fuck, I feel tired." Jimmy murmured. 

_He's probably going to nod off again._

Fiona guided Jimmy back over to the bed, helping him lay down. Almost instantly, his eyes closed, and he appeared to go unconscious again. 

_I've never seen this happen to anyone before. I wish there was some way I could keep him awake. I can't let mom or Vera witness this._

Fiona got an idea, and got up, leaving the bedroom and going to the kitchen. She got a glass, and started getting some water in it.

_He's not going to like this, but it's the only way I can wake him up myself._

When there was enough water, just a small amount, Fiona took the glass and returned to the bedroom, where Jimmy was still laying on the bed. She went over to him and slowly poured the water on his face. It took a few seconds, but Jimmy eventually woke up, startled.

"What the...?"

"Jimmy, relax. I just poured water on you to help you wake up. You _have_ to stay awake."

"But...I can't."

"Just _try_. If you keep dozing off every few minutes, I'll just convince my mom to let you stay a little longer, until the effects wear off."

"Y-yeah. Just do that anyway."

"Alright. I can't let my family know you have a drug problem."

Jimmy's eyes closed again, and he slipped out of consciousness once more.

_He's probably doing heroin every day, but he seems normal, probably because he needs the drugs to help him feel normal._

Fiona left the bedroom again, and saw her mom. She went up to her, trying to act like everything was fine.

"Hey, mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Jimmy's...not feeling well. Is it okay if he stays here until he feels better?"

"That's fine with me, I guess. I hope he feels better soon. Do you know why he's not feeling well?"

"I think he just had too much to drink at the party." Fiona lied. 

"He might have to stay for a couple of days, then. He might be hungover tomorrow, so he'd have to stay another day until he feels better."

"Alright, thanks."

Fiona returned to the guest bedroom, and saw Jimmy appeared awake again. She sat down by him on the bed. 

"Well, it looks like you're staying here for a couple days. Do you think that's good enough for you?"

"Yeah." Jimmy answered, slurring, before a smirk formed on his face. "I wish I could stay here longer, though."

"Unfortunately, you can't. We can still meet up at your place."

"Or...you can just stay with me."

"I would, but I can't, and I don't think my family would allow it."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Anyways, you seem _really_ high right now, and you should probably get some actual rest instead of nodding off."

"I don't want to, though." 

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Listen. I lied to my mom saying you were drunk, but _really_ drunk. So, to fit that, you need to rest."

"Fine."

"I'm going to go back to the living room. You can just stay here, get comfortable, and get some sleep."

"Why can't you stay here?" Jimmy asked. 

"I'm not tired." Fiona answered. "I don't need to go to bed yet."

Fiona turned around and left the room, closing the door. She returned to the living room, and saw Vera sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Fiona said, heading over to her.

"Hey. Anyways, shouldn't you be keeping Jimmy company right now? He's your boyfriend, after all."

_She seems rather bitter. She wasn't like this until I got with Jimmy._

"He can handle himself." Fiona answered. "He's just asleep."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with him, then?"

"I'm not tired, and I don't _have_ to."

"Thought that was a normal thing couples do."

"Vera, are you alright?" Fiona asked. "You just seem...different."

"You two aren't supposed to be together, and mom is allowing it. I don't know why."

"He's a nice person, Vera."

"He's a rockstar. How do you know that? Perhaps he's only nice to you because he's trying to trick you. Rockstars and vulnerable, naive girls do _not_ go together."

"Well, you can't assume all rockstars are bad. There are some who are actually nice people."

"Whatever. I still don't trust Jimmy."

"I bet if you talked to him, you'd see he's nice."

"Doubt it. Give me proof he's nice."

"I had a panic attack and he helped me calm down. What I don't understand is how you used to be fine with the fact Jimmy and I were together, until I lost my virginity."

"If Jimmy was to be in a relationship with one of us, he'd be better off with me, because I'm at least over the consenting age. You're underage."

Fiona sighed. "Vera, are you jealous, or are you just mad because what Jimmy is doing is against the law?"

"Fiona, I'm sorry, I'm just _extremely_ worried, and I don't trust him being here."

"I guess I understand."

"I won't believe he's trustworthy until I actually see proof."

Fiona watched as Vera then left. She went to sit on the couch, and then heard the sound of a door opening. She turned around and saw Jimmy. Fiona got up and went to him.

"Jimmy, you need to go back to the bedroom. You can't be seen high like this or my family will get suspicious."

"I can't sleep, though." 

"Try to. Even if you don't feel like you can sleep, just try." Fiona said. 

Jimmy turned around, and Fiona helped him walk back to the bedroom so he wouldn't fall from staggering.

"Why can't you sleep?" Fiona then asked, sitting on the bed by him. "Let me guess, are you unable to sleep because you feel lonely without my company?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah...I guess."

"Alright, I guess I'll stay here then. It's a little late, so I might as well sleep."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, I guess."


End file.
